Bought back to haunt
by WordsReverything
Summary: The day Jesse was bought back to life, Suze was forced back 150 years ago. With her life being re-written and no way of getting back Suze is left stranded. So what will happen when Jesse finds a ghost all to happy to help him? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Mediator fan fiction

"_Querida" Jesse said, before attaching the oxygen mask back to his face. _

_I smiled at him, lovingly. I realised I could now have everything I wanted, nothing could ever change that. Jesse was here and alive!_

_I leant down to kiss his forehead; a sudden wind pulled me back. It surrounded me, knocking me to the floor. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew it wasn't good. _

_I felt like I was in the middle of a tornado, for all I knew, I was. It was sucking me in. This wasn't normal!_

"_Jesse, please don't let me go, I love you!" I screamed. _

I landed in a heap in a haystack. It smelt of dry soil and stale horse poo.

"Ugh," I creased my face, holding my nose to avoid the smell. "This place is disgusting!" I cringed; stepping over what I hoped was mud.

Where was here? I thought to myself. Clambering to what looked like a door, I found my way out. I was on a hill, in the middle of nowhere.

"Perfect," I whispered. I had to find my way back to Jesse, I thought to myself.

Walking down the steep hill, I thought things over in my head. This didn't make sense. I said over and over. Its ok, Father Dom will sort this out... But of course he wouldn't. Jesse was the only one who saw me disappear, and right now I didn't think he could do much.

I was still wearing my leather jacket and biker boots. I loved this outfit. I stepped onto the next street, when I had finally reached the bottom of the hill. There were no cars or bikes, but weirdly, there were horses and carriages...

"No!" I shouted, "No, no, no, no, no!" I stamped my feet. "This can't be happening," I whispered.

Not realising I had caught the attention of the entire street I started to sprint to the nearest cover. I couldn't be seen in this clothing. Was I in the same year as I had gone the previous night? While running I lost my attention on the road, I smacked into someone I definitely didn't recognise.

"Hello, miss, better watch where you're going there." He said in an accent that was very similar to Jesse's.

"Uh, um..." I stumbled on what to say. He hadn't even noticed the way I was dressed.

"Miss? Are you lost?" He asked, fiddling with his top hat and bowing to me.

My eyes widened, I could get used to this. I bought my hand to my lips to cover my smile.

"Actually, yes. Would you be so kind as to tell what is the year?" I asked trying to keep a straight face and use words that weren't shortened.

Laughing, "You sure you're ok? The year is 1850 ma'am."

Nodding my head I looked down to the floor. This was the same year I had gone back to the previous night. Why had I come back here, I wondered.

"Sir? Do you know a Hector de Silvia?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

He nodded gravely. "Indeed I did, he disappeared not a week ago. Most are saying he has been murdered."

I opened my mouth, before closing it.

"Did he... die," I choked. Before starting again, "Did he die in a fire?"

"Indeed miss what a grave night that was." The man answered before walking away.

I stared after the man. So I had saved Jesse, but now I had come back to the place he was meant to be. However, this time; I had no way back.

* * *

><p><strong>The present day- Jesse's POV<strong>

"Jesse you must learn that being a mediator is important business." Father Dom droned on.

"I understand that, really I do! But I still don't understand why just sending a ghost back to where they came from is wrong." I argued.

I'm a mediator, which means I can see ghosts; it also means I have to help them. Supposedly what I have is a gift, but I didn't think it was.

"Father Dom I have been in this _time_ for just two days, can't you just let me off the hook, until I find my feet?" I asked, still getting used to my surroundings.

Somehow I had found my way into this time. I was meant to be in the year 1850, well that was at least the last time I was alive. I have been floating my way through the centuries as a ghost, and no one had sought to help me. Not that I knew why I was in need of help- but that was beside the point.

The only thing I knew for certain is that a boy named Paul Slater had interfered with my timeline and bought my body back here with him. When Father Dom caught him all he could say for himself was "He wasn't meant to survive."

I rolled my eyes, even just thinking it over in my head. We knew he had acted alone; he was the only other mediator in this town- other than Father Dom, and now me.

A lot of the past year or so was a blur to me; Father Dom just said this is because my brain couldn't hold all the impact and had to get rid of something. I also couldn't remember the night I died; my theory is that I didn't actually die.

"So Jesse," Father Dom had changed the subject, "I have found you a place to stay." I nodded, knowing that there was no way I could repay him for this- since I had no money. "Oh and I also got you a job," He stated as if he could read my mind.

"What about medical school?" I asked, this was the only reason I was thrilled to be in this century, I could finally become a doctor.

"All in good time, this will help you get settled and be able to save up." He said with a very instructive tone.

I nodded. "Good, now you must come and see your house."

* * *

><p><strong>1854- Suze's POV<strong>

I was running. Running faster than I ever had before, and let me tell you with wasn't easy in a dress with six petticoats and a corset.

I had been here for 4 years now. After finding my feet and getting used to my surroundings I decided that I should find my way back. Until it occurred to me I had never been born. For some reason unexplainable I had been sent back here and sentenced to live my life. I found a small cottage and became a maid for a family that could supply me with food and water.

After changing my last name to de Silvia in Jesse's memory I decided that I wasn't going to give up, but I wasn't going to waste my life either. So I searched for a way to get back. I asked every ghost that I could find (there were a lot less here than back home). But I came up with no answer. I realised that if I died here then I would never have been born at home and my whole life would be rewritten.

This was why I was running. I was searching through some artefacts of Jesse's that had been placed in a local museum after all they should take me to the place where he is. I found the portrait that I found 150 years in the future. A young man noticed me sliding it under my petticoat and slapped me hard around the face.

After taking it back a man with a large belly grabbed his gun and pointed it at me. And that's where I am now, running for my life.

I tripped suddenly, banging my head on hard concrete. I cried in pain.

Suddenly rough arms were underneath me, hoisting me up off the ground. I didn't want to open my eyes, as I could hear the angry mob around me.

"Kill her!" Someone yelled.

"Shoot her in the head." Another shouted.

I did my best not to cringe back at these harsh comments.

The person holding me dropped me instantly. I landed on a softer ground. Everything then faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The present day- Jesse's POV<strong>

It was small, an apartment with just four rooms. But I knew it would do. It smelled clean, and rather new. Father Dom was looking around shifting from one foot to the other.

"Are you ok Father?" I asked him.

"Yes... Yes of course, do you like it?" He answered smiling a little.

"It will do," I said grinning and making my way to the bedroom.

There in the middle stood a grand four poster bed. Its sheets were clear white and looked as though they had never been touched by anyone.

This, however, I knew was not true. Because in the middle, resting against the headboard was a girl of about twenty.

She smiled at me, her features being emphasized, she was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her- mostly because she was a ghost.

Floating her way over to me she stood in front of me grinning widely.

"Hello Jesse." She said with her words slurred, like she was purring.

"Um, how do you know me?" I asked looking at her dress. It had come from around the time I had lived; perhaps she had been a friend?

"My name is Suze de Silvia and I have been waiting a very long time for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this a please review :) <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and I am planning to update soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse's POV**

"Suze... de Silvia?" I hesitated over her last name.

She nodded her head eagerly.

"Father Dom," I said calmly without looking away from Suze, he didn't come, "Father Dom!" I shouted. I heard his muffled footsteps over the soft carpet.

"What...Oh," He stopped; realising there was a ghost in my room.

For some reason Suze seemed even happier that Father Dom had stepped into the room.

"Father D!" She cried floating over to slap on the back. "Wow it's been a long time, perhaps one hundred and fifty four years," She said casually, as if it was no time at all.

His eyes popped out of the sockets. "I don't know who you are but..."

"I must have got the wrong person blah, blah, blah," She interjected. "How many Father Dom's do you think there are in the world?" She added in a sarcastic voice.

I waved my hand in between them to stop them from arguing, Suze looked down like she was sulking, but she obviously waved it away because she went back to lying on my bed.

"She says her last name is de Silvia, Father." I whispered in his ears.

"Well Jesse perhaps she is a relative of yours?"

"I think I would have remembered her," I said throwing my head in her direction.

She sat her head up; "You do know I can hear you right?" She asked rolling her eyes lying back down again.

"If you seem to know us, then how come we don't remember you?" I said harshly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a ghost I know many people."

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

I had to admit I was rather enjoying myself this was almost worth waiting one hundred and forty six years. There was no way I was going to tell them that my last name actually _wasn't_ de Silvia.

I sat up straight (even ghosts couldn't slouch with a corset on).

"Who are you?" Father Dom asked.

I laughed at his attempt to sound calm. "I already told him," I said motioning to Jesse, "I'm Suze de Silvia."

They were becoming annoyed. "Well we're obviously not getting any information out of this one." Jesse sighed, crossing his arms.

"Are you my sister?" He asked with hesitation.

I scoffed, "I'm certain you wouldn't kiss your sister, not in the way you kissed me anyway." I dropped a hint.

His eyes widened. "My cousin then? I was engaged to one of them," I smiled at him remembering Maria de Silvia and how she got her true love to murder Jesse.

"Do I look like Maria de Silvia?" I asked in disgust. Despite me having live in the nineteenth century marrying cousins still did kind of creep me out.

He opened his mouth, shaking his head.

He looked sad and I felt almost guilty. I didn't know how they would take it when I told them my real name was Suze Simon.

I went over to where he stood, and pulled him over to sit next to me on the bed.

I touched his face, even though my hands were solid to his skin I couldn't feel any of the heat that was surly radiating of him.

"I just got you back," I whispered out of guilt.

He looked bewildered, "I have never seen you before Suze de Silvia."

I smiled weakly, examining every aspect of his face, he looked so much better alive than dead. "Never is just ever with a N in front of it." I whispered using a corny line my teachers used to say to me.

I cleared my throat and moved away from him.

"Jesse the reason you don't know who I am is because I'm not from the year 1850 like you were. I'm from now, this time zone. I should have been celebrating my seventeenth birthday this year." I said sadly.

"But your older than that, you must be at least twenty." Jesse stated.

"I know, and that's because I am twenty. I lived those last four years from 1850 to 1854." I told him and Father Dom.

"But what you are say Suze is that you time travelled, surely that is not possible." He said clueless.

Rolling my eyes at his stupid statement I pointed to Jesse, "Then how is he here?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

Jesse was happy to oblige me with an answer, "A stupid kid named Paul went back into my past..." He trailed off realising what he had just said.

I laughed. "Now that is out the way I better explain something to you." I looked at Father Dom who was staring blankly out the window.

"Ok Father D, I know you do not believe a word I say but then how do I know that you once fell in love with a ghost?" He looked at me and I could have sworn he would have killed me if I weren't already dead.

"How do you know that Miss de Silvia?" He shouted very loudly.

I shrugged, "You told me."

"I'm sure I would have remembered that," He said mostly to himself.

"And Jesse how do I know that your real name is Hector de Silvia and that your only wish is to become a doctor?" He looked away not wanting to stare into my eyes.

"You see, I am telling the truth here."

"Aren't you two wondering why the past year of your life is slightly blurred?" I asked them calmly.

"I have," Jesse admitted. "But Father Dom has never said anything about it."

Father Dom looked down rather sheepishly. "No, no it's just my old mind going!" He said crossly, storming out of the apartment. I watched him cross the street a few minutes later.

"Just me and you then." I said happily to Jesse, I knew I would have to help Father Dom some time but he could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

After Father Dom had left I stared at the girl numbly. Her explanations didn't make any sense but for some reason they did add up.

"Suze are you telling me that every part of my life with you has been taken out because you weren't actually there anymore?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Jesse!" She cried suddenly. "I tried everything I could to get back, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, then I saw how you were still bought forward to this time I was very happy since we could still be together..." She stopped.

"Oops" She said.

"Together?" I fumed. "Are you telling me that I have forgotten about my own...?" I trailed off, she had my surname...

I gasped. "Are you telling me I have forgotten about my own wife?" I said slowly.

She smiled. "I always wanted to hear you say that, but no," She mumbled the end.

"I always wanted to marry you, we loved each other very much, but you were always a ghost and I way alive so it wouldn't have worked." She ended and looked like she should have been in tears.

"So how do you have my surname?" I soothed.

She wept on the floor, "I don't," She cried. "Well technically I do because I died under that name, but I changed it when I arrived back to 1850 in your memory." I was shocked. This poor girl must have actually known me.

"What is your real name?" I asked her.

"Suze Simon." I heard her whisper. It had a ring to it, and I had certainly heard it before.

"Ok then Suze Simon, I think I believe you." I then did the one thing I never thought I'd do.

I kissed a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is quite short and I will try and make the others longer but I thought that Suze should be allowed to explain a lot of it to Jesse and Father Dom. <strong>

**I updated this really quickly because I had to write this bit of the story while it was still in my head. I should be able update at least once a week or maybe more.**

**Hope you liked it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesse's POV**

I pulled away awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry," The words stumbled from my mouth.

Suze just shrilled with laughter. At least she was happy, I thought to myself.

"You always were very apologetic," Her voice had become very high.

The kiss hadn't lasted long, but it was long enough to feel a deep connection with this girl. Whether she was telling the truth or not, I had no idea- but I was going to find out.

"So Suze, if you're from this...time, then you must have family and friends right?" She nodded her head, but then she stopped and shook it from side to side. I creased my eyebrows in confusion.

"I was never born Jesse." She explained. "The people who are my family, they have no memory of me at all." If she could have cried she would have.

"What about friends?" I asked clumsily.

Before she could answer the room shook, things tumbled off the walls and crashed to the floor. "Earthquake!" I screamed and through myself under the bed. But Suze carried on staring at me, rage flooding her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK JESSE?" She screamed at me, "DO YOU THINK I HAVE FRIENDS?" Her voice went straight through me sending shivers down my spine.

Cowardly, I shoved my head under my hands. I remembered the time when I was a ghost, we could make rooms shake and brake.

I heard her sigh. She spoke to me more calmly this time.

"Jesse, you are the only one close to believing me and that's because you can see me, I'm dead Jesse, I have no one."

I tried to sympathise with what she was saying, after all I had been where she was as a ghost. However, I had not experienced this. I slowing clambered out from under the bed. Walking over to her, I put my hands on each of her arms.

"I will help you Suze Simon. I don't know what you want from me, but I will help you." I said wholeheartedly.

Her light was beaming brighter than before. Her face was spread with a very sly grin.

"I don't need your help." She whispered.

"You don't?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"No, you need mine." She then vanished from between my arms. I was left alone to fix what had been broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

I flew away from Jesse. Without knowing where I was going I landed on the beach. Seeking a towel that had been left behind, I carefully lowered myself on to it. Knowing I couldn't feel heat I did my best to soak up the sun's rays. I relaxed into the towel. I hadn't felt this much at ease in years.

Suddenly, a scream sounded from right onto of me. My eyes snapped open. There floating above me was a girl of about sixteen.

I groaned and rolled over, why couldn't this ghost go bother someone who actually cared.

"Oh my God how do you do that?" She asked in a very excited voice.

"Do what?" I asked without looking at her.

"Sleep, of course!" She said in a very annoying tone.

"Do I look like I'm asleep to you?" I asked her, well more of grunted to her.

"Actually, yes." She said innocently.

Wow this was one stupid ghost, probably explains why she was dead.

I turned myself over to get a better look at her; I was shocked by what I saw.

"Heather?" I spit disgusted.

Heather was the first ghost I had dispersed of when I had arrived here. She was a total cow when it came to helping her. The reason she died was because she shot herself after her boyfriend refused to get back together with her.

"Yeah..." She said sarcastically. Ok so that explains the whole stupidity of the ghost, but how was she still here?

My eyes widened at my thoughts alone, I was never born, so no one had been able to get rid of her, well they defiantly needed me here.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but look I'm not sunbathing I just wanted to think I was, it was the only place my mind was truly at ease when I was alive." She nodded her head.

"I see," She said. "Mind if I join you?" Her voice was eager. I desperately wanted to say no, but I what could I do? Kill her?

"Fine," I said while sighing.

She quickly laid on the sand next to me, to my surprise we laid there for at least twenty minutes without making a sound. After that she became restless.

"So how you die?" She asked me rolling on to her stomach and kicker her heels up.

"A mob attacked me." I admitted, sparing her the whole story.

To my amusement she had seemed to go into shock so I rolled away from her and sunk back into bliss.

My peace didn't last long, however, as the clouds littered the sky and the moon arose. "Ugh, I am so glad we can't get wet," Heather said as she tried to flick a cricket from the sand next to her.

"Heather one of the good things about being dead is that it doesn't matter whether it is hot or cold, wet or dry, we feel nothing." I said to her.

"I guess," She mumbled. "So how long have you been dead?" She asked me brightly, "I've been dead for two years after shooting myself, been haunting that school over there." I watched her point to the big dome that everyone could see or miles.

I sighed. "I've been dead for one hundred and forty six years after being attacked by a mob, I was originally trying to get back to my boyfriend but when I died I have been waiting for him to return." I said to the very bewildered looking Heather.

Muffling my laughter behind my hand, I abandoned my towel and started strolling down the beach.

I couldn't hear her, but I knew she was trying to catch up with me. "So you have been waiting for your boyfriend for one hundred and forty six years?" She cried after me.

"That's right," I called without stopping.

"But wouldn't that make him dead? Didn't you ever think that maybe he didn't become a ghost and that he just passed over?" Well at least this girl knows her stuff, I thought.

I stopped to look her in the eye. "No Heather, he is very much alive and I know where he is, he returned two days ago." I smiled at her brightly before disappearing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

My hand was cuddled beneath the pillow as I slept a dreamless night. In the back of my mind I could hear the voice of an angel.

"Jesse, wake up sleepy head..." It soothed in a loving voice. But I could feel a large thumping on my legs.

I was bought back out of consciousness to this hard thumping. However, the voice was still there, not quite so soothing though.

"Jesse, get up!" It moaned. "You're so lazy!"

Groaning, I rolled over. To my amazement there wasn't a thumping on my legs, just a ghost jumping on my bed like it was a bouncy castle.

"Wha- Suze! What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Oh, good you're awake. Now come on! We have loads to do today!" She was motioning for me to get out of bed. I quickly stepped out of bed, before realising I had nothing on but my under wear on. Blushing heavily I gathered the blankets around me. Running towards the bathroom I could hear Suze giggling hysterically.

To my surprise she left me alone to clean myself up. After getting ready, I thought I could smell cooking sausages. I followed the smell into my kitchen, where Suze was leaning over a hot fryer.

"You're making me breakfast?" I asked in shock.

Before she could answer me a loud beeping sound occurred in the oven. She kicked it with anger but it wouldn't stop. I looked at her oddly.

"It's been a while..." She said as if this was enough information.

I nodded my head not really understanding. Eventually we managed to get three sausages onto a plate and one egg. I thanked her and went over to sit at the table. She sat down opposite me.

I could see her looking at me, longing for the food I was shovelling into my mouth.

"What?" I asked her, my mouth still full.

She burst into a stream of hysterics. "You...Are...So...Funny..." Her sentence didn't get any further because her laughter had over taken her.

Deciding just to watch her, I place my fork on my plate and stopped eating. After a couple of minutes she stopped.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "You were more interesting." Her face stayed expressionless. I'm sure she would have blushed if she had, well...blood.

I carried on eating, careful not to talk in case she had another laughter attack.

When I had finished I started to clean up. She was staring at nothing. Probably just waiting for me to finish what I was doing.

"When you woke me up this morning you said we have loads to do today?" I looked at her.

She seemed to snap of her dazed expression instantly.

"Oh, yeah there are some things we need to do today." I was slightly shocked; did she expect me to do whatever she asked?

"Can I you a question first?" I cringed back in case she got mad again.

"Anything,"

"Were you like this with me when we were dating?" I questioned, holding onto the kitchen surface.

Suze threw her head back and laughed, a lot. "Jesse when we were dating you were a ghost. So no I wasn't like this with you then. I am sorry if I seem a bit pushy but I have been out of company for a long time. And patience isn't really a big skill of mine." She admitted.

"No it's ok, I was just wondering. So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Her face was holding a very devilish smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

"No!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Please?" I whined.

"No!" His voice was stern.

We were standing outside the girls toilets in a pizza restaurant. I had asked Jesse to befriend CeeCee and Adam. I had also wanted him to talk to CeeCee alone. I saw this as the only time he would be able to do so. Therefore I had innocently asked him to go into the girls toilets after her.

"Can't I go into the boys at least? Go and talk to Adam?" He whined at me.

Ok so I admit this did seem reasonable but I wanted Jesse to experience what it was really like to be a mediator. I had been in many boys toilets in my life running after stupid little ghosts. I was also having a little fun with him.

"No, Adam doesn't understand crazy, CeeCee does. So if you go in there and start talking about a girl she's never met, she might even sympathise with you."

He threw me a mocking smile. "Fine." I gave in, "But you still have to talk to her when she gets out."

"Deal." He said instantly.

We waited at a table next to the toilets for her to come out. I warned him not to look at the toilets because a lot of people would think he's planning on breaking in.

"Here she comes," He jumped practically sprinting over to the toilets.

"CeeCee can I have a word?" I heard him say.

I scanned the room for any signs of Adam; he had gone straight up to the till to pay. The queue was long; this should give us some time.

I watched as Jesse was bringing CeeCee back to the table.

"I have a boyfriend you know," She was saying.

"I know, this isn't anything romantic, trust me." He mumbled the last under his breath.

CeeCee was moving around the table, I realised too late what she was actually doing though. CeeCee had decided to sit down...on the chair I was sat in.

Jesse started laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong?" CeeCee asked innocently.

"Nothing," He disguised his laughter with a cough.

As revenge I slipped out from behind CeeCee and slapped him hard on his back. He spluttered some more.

Smiling with glee, I sat down in the middle of the table.

CeeCee was staring at Jesse like he was a weird psycho.

"CeeCee I just wanted to ask you if you have ever heard of a girl called Suze Simon." Jesse asked.

"Susannah." I whispered.

He looked at me at me like oddly then returned to CeeCee.

"I'm sorry I mean _Susannah_ Simon." He glared at me.

I shrugged, "It might help." I said innocently.

Looking around me Jesse saw CeeCee shaking her head. "You have got to be kidding me." CeeCee was mumbling.

"Is something wrong?" Jesse asked.

"No, I mean yes." She leant against the table. "Don't tell anybody this but my aunt believes she can speak to the spirits and all that. But recently she has been going on an awful lot about a Susannah Simon. Oh and a Hector de Silva," She added.

We both stared at her like she was an alien.

Jesse seemed to snap out of it quickly.

"So why are you asking?" CeeCee seemed oblivious to his confusion.

"Oh, um she died... recently and she said in her will that I needed to find you." I glared at him and screamed.

"I said befriend her...Please." I added sweetly on the end.

"Ok... What for?" CeeCee wondered.

Jesse seemed back track from then onwards.

"You know what? Can I just have the address to your aunt? Maybe she can tell me a little more about what I was meant to be doing." Jesse said to a rather awestruck CeeCee.

She hastily wrote it down on a napkin and handed it over to him. "Be careful. Please." She whispered in his ear.

"Don't get caught up in those sorts of things, it gets dangerous." She looked scared as we watched her run back to Adam, who had been oblivious to the whole scene.

"I think it's too late," Jesse said to no one but himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

"What was that?" She screamed at me when CeeCee had gone.

I picked the phone Father had bought me out of my pocket so I didn't look like a weirdo talking to himself in a restaurant.

"I have just got us an address to someone who can possible help us through all of this." I said into the phone and watched Suze roll her eyes at me.

"I told you I don't need any help!" Suze screamed. Before she could tear the restaurant apart I ran out onto the street.

"I told you to befriend her, as in _be_ her friend. Not scare her away forever!" Suze was yelling.

"Suze stop!" I cried. The whole street turned to face me, but they probably thought I was screaming at someone like an ex-girlfriend or someone through the phone."

"I have got an address to the one person in the whole world who stands a chance of believing us. Perhaps even the only person in the world who has a chance to make you alive again!"

She stared at me blankly.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was chapter 3! <strong>

**I wrote this pretty fast and decided to upload it pretty much as soon as it was finished. :)**

**This is the third time I have uploaded in three days! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers **

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesse's POV**

"I'm not going to see that old lady!" Suze whined from the seat next to me.

I hadn't even started the car and she was complaining.

"I'm guessing she's not that old." I said defending the woman I had never met.

"Ok...She's not," Suze admitted, "but that doesn't mean I want to go see a woman that could possibly send me in to oblivion." Suze yelled, crossing her arms and slumping back into the leather seat.

Rolling my eyes, I started the car. "Then why are you sitting in my car?" I asked, catching her out of context.

She opened her mouth but seemed to think better of it and shut it again.

The drive was peaceful; Suze seemed to be worried about this so kept to her own mind.

"How do you even know how to drive?" She blurted suddenly, "And how did you get a car so quick?" She had become restless and seemed to be uncomfortable, even though I knew ghosts couldn't experience pain.

I sighed, "I didn't sit around for a hundred and fifty years doing nothing you know," I said "I don't know about you but I decided to do something useful with my time." I added.

Her mouth fell open and she sniffed in distaste. "That's not fair," She said, sticking her nose in the air, "I already knew how to drive." Suze seemed to add this for good measure.

I laughed, turning my head back to the road. "And I got this car from Father Dom, he said it had been in his garage for years and he had never found a use for it."

She seemed to accept this and went back to sulking.

Five minutes later I pulled up in front of the address CeeCee had given me. It was a bungalow which had at least ten wind chimes bashing together (and that was just the front of the house).

I climbed out the car and slammed the door shut behind me. Without bothering to open her door, Suze slipped out and joined me in facing the bungalow.

"Yes, this was an amazing idea." She said sarcastically.

I was wavering, myself. This place was...different to what I had imagined, it looked like CeeCee's aunt took this stuff a lot more serious than Father Dom!

"What if she doesn't want us being here?" I whispered to Suze without drawing my eyes away from the bungalow.

Suze snorted, "Ha! You wanted us to come here, in fact I'll think I'll just stay here..."

As Suze was finishing her sentence a lady with long white-yellow hair came bounding out of the house. Speed-walking her way toward us she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards her home. My fears vanished instantly.

I flashed Suze my best grin and followed CeeCee's aunt confidently inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

I groaned, remembering how much CeeCee had hated her Aunt. I dragged my feet into the odd bungalow.

It was just how I had remembered inside: Scented candles everywhere, junk overflowing in the halls and no natural daylight to speak of.

Making my way through the house, I avoided the candles as much as possible. They reminded me of the night I had died. When the mob had attacked me someone had held a burning torch to my arm. He held it there for what seemed like forever and I thought I was melting away. If I thought about it hard enough I could still feel the excruciating pain of the burning.

I found Jesse in the front room having his palm read. Aunt Pru seemed to have no idea who he was- as of yet.

"Oh my," She whispered, "Well this is very strange," She mumbled mostly herself.

"What?" Jesse seemed alarmed. I burst out laughing. Throwing me a disapproving glare but saying nothing Jesse went back to examining his palm.

"Well, it seems you are a lot older than you look dear boy," Aunt Pru said, "As your palm say you are a hundred and fifty years old." She looked very bewildered and started flicking through many huge books.

Jesse and I just stared at her.

"No I must have made a mistake," She muttered to herself, "Tell me, what is your name?" She asked Jesse.

"J-Jesse," He stuttered.

"A very modern name for a young lad," She said as I sniggered.

If only she knew, I thought to myself.

Suddenly her ears pricked. "There is someone else here," She blurted.

Absentmindedly I made my way back towards the door without taking my eyes off her.

"How do you know?" Jesse asked stupidly.

"She was laughing." Aunt Pru answered. "I hope it's the Susannah Simon girl- I've been calling her for days." She mumbled while still in earshot of me and Jesse.

My eyes widened. Jesse shot me a worried look. "This was defiantly a bad idea," I said hurriedly the Jesse.

Aunt Pru was waving her head back and forth, she obviously couldn't see me. I went over and waved my hand in front of her face.

"She's close to me," Pru said.

"How would you ask her questions if you can't see her?" Jesse asked.

"I can sense the spirits dear." She said back to him.

Aunt Pru then pulled out a weird block and threw it in my direction. It went straight through me.

I became angry and things started tumbling of the walls.

Pru threw her arms up wildly. "Please do not be angry me." She wailed.

"This woman's insane Jesse!" I exclaimed.

He nodded in agreement and started making his way towards the door.

"You must not leave, dear boy." Pru grabbed a hold of his wrist, he jumped. "I can see her."

"You can WHAT?" I yelled at the unobservant figure in front of me.

"She is agitated." Pru stated.

"To right I am." My voice shook. I was agreeing with CeeCee more than ever.

I looked at Jesse for help. He shrugged but didn't make a sound.

With that, smoke was surrounding me, blocking my view of the room. I was lifted from the ground. The bungalow vanished from beneath me.

I was dropped at what seemed to be my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

"Suze!" I exclaimed after watching her disappear. I glared at CeeCee's aunt who was cowering in the corner.

"Umm..." I started, realising I didn't know her name.

"Aunt Pru darling." She answered with a shaken voice.

"Ok, Aunt Pru. WHERE IS SHE?"I cried, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I expect she is at the place she most wanted to be." Aunt Pru answered calmly. "The block I threw was filed with many cards that connect to the spirits."This made no sense to me, she seemed to gather this.

"I threw something that would make her show herself." Aunt Pru answered with more words that I could understand.

"Ok..." I trailed off not knowing where to start.

"You seem very distressed at the loss of this spirit," Aunt Pru observed.

I nodded numbly. "I-I was t-trying to h-help her." I stumbled over the words.

"Yes but she didn't seem to want help did she?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" I was losing my temper.

"I know that the spirits are very unhappy with her." Aunt Pru did not seem to be alarmed at all by my loss of temper. "They have been asking me to speak with her."

"B-But you are not a mediator." I shook, this woman was trying to get rid of Suze, and I didn't want that to happen.

"A what dear?" Aunt Pru looked at me confused.

"A mediator; someone who can see ghosts and tries to help them pass over." I explained.

"Oh, well no I am not a mediator, but the spirits say Susannah has caused much disruption in the spirit world, this is why they sent her back." I stared at her blankly.

"Ok... Aunt Pru do you have any idea who I am?"

"Oh yes you are Jesse, otherwise known as Hector de Silva." My jaw dropped to my knees.

"How long have you known who I am?" I asked curiously.

"Since I read your palm, no one can live for that long." A smile was creeping up her face.

Nodding, my knees shivered.

"Why are the spirits unhappy?"

"Because she saved you." Aunt Pru looked away, not wanting to look at my expression.

"No Paul Slater saved me."

"That's what you were told. That was the simplest explanation; they thought you should not be together so she was sent back to where she took you from."

I couldn't stand to hear anymore. I stood up and broke into a run towards the car, driving away before she could say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

The pink room was definitely mine. With the odd exception. Where my bed should have stood was a white cot covered in small yellow ducks. The bedside cabinet didn't have my phone, but a baby monitor.

This couldn't be my room, my mum probably didn't move here at all and it was a completely different family.

While examining the room the door opened. Coming through the door was my step father Andy. But in his arms was a bundle of baby pink blankets.

He walked over to the cot and placed them inside. I could then see the face of a beautiful little girl. My heart melted right there and then.

Following Andy into the room was my own mother. She looked tired, but her face was full of joy. In her hands she was clutching a camera. I laughed at this, there was rarely a time when that camera wasn't around her wrist.

"She's so beautiful," My mum cooed. "I always wanted a little girl."

I noticed Andy had tears in his eyes when he smiled.

"Yes she is simply beautiful." Andy agreed. "Our little Suzie," He said.

I gasped, what did he just say? I couldn't have just been born? No, Andy wasn't my father. My mother must have just loved the name so much it was always going to be the name of her first girl.

Andy drew his eyes away from the little bundle in the cot to stare at my mother.

Suddenly three boys came bounding into the room. Well Jake was more like trudging in to the room. He went straight through me.

I cringed; it really wasn't nice when people did that.

They all went to stand next to the cot.

"She's so cute," David- the youngest- soothed.

"Yes she'll be a right knock out in high school." Brad joked, they all laughed except Andy how gave him a disapproving glare.

All my worries with Aunt Pru had disappeared now because I was staring at the place I wanted most to be.

David moved around the cot to hug my mother, "I'm glad you're here," He whispered into her chest.

She squirmed with joy. The family seemed to automatically join the hug until everyone had their arms around each other.

My mother reached out her arms and took a picture of all of them together.

"Hey, dad we made something for our new sister." Jake said, suddenly wide awake.

Brad took a plaque out of his pocket and walked across my room to put it on the door.

It read:

Susannah Ackerman.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter answered a few questions. <strong>

**Thank you again to all my reviewers I really do appreciate it when you review :)**

**So these are a few questions, you don't have to answer them but I would appreciate if you did:**

**Are there any other characters that you would like to have a POV at some point?**

**What would you want to happen later in the story?**

**Thanks, hope you liked it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suze's POV**

I stared at the sign for hours after my family had left the room. I wanted to be absorbed into that sign and live there, with that name. But I wasn't her. Susannah Ackerman was the girl sleeping behind me. Utterly oblivious of my presence.

I turned my head round to look at her. Her tiny hands twitching at everything that was not to her liking in her happy dreams. I watched as her stomach rose and fell with each breathe she took. She was alive, I wasn't.

What use was I to my family? I was dead. I placed my hand on the baby's cheek. "Have a good life baby girl; don't let death get in the way of living." I whispered, wishing a tear would roll down my face, not building up inside me.

I left then, willing myself never to return, however much I knew I would.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

Sitting on the very edge of my bed, I waiting for any signs that a ghost was in the house. With each minute passing I became more and more anxious.

I thought back to what Suze had said in the car, when driving to Aunt Pru's.

"_That doesn't mean I want to go see a woman that could possibly send me in to oblivion." _

Her words rang in my mind. What if what she had said was true, that she had been sent away? I paced the room, angry with myself for not listening to her.

I could hear a faint ringing, I didn't know where it was coming from, and I decided to ignore it. It didn't stop.

Searching the house for the source, I found a very old telephone. Father Dom must have installed one for me when he found the flat, I thought to myself.

I tentatively reached out and answered.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone.

"Jesse! Where have you been? I have been calling all day!" Father Dom's voice rang in through my ear. I held it away.

Before placing it back to my head I thought about what I should say next, after all he had run out of the apartment just last night.

Shaking away all thoughts I went back to talking.

"Why didn't you use my mobile then?" I asked calmly.

"Oh well, I didn't really think you would know what to do." He said, thinking I was stupid.

"What did you want Father Dom?" I said sighing, knowing my voice was sounding tired.

"It is about that ghost that appeared last night. You must get rid of her." He said rather clearly.

"WHAT!" I yelled, clasping the phone tightly. "Why?"

"Because she knows a lot about us. Too much." Something clicked in my brain.

"Is this because of the thing she said? About when you were falling in love with a ghost?" I asked remembering the sweet smile on her lips.

"No," He said defensively. I didn't want to say that it was probably too late.

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"It is our job to get rid of these ghosts, to send them over to the other side." He practically yelled into my ear.

"Yes ok, I know the job description." I said sarcastically, something that I had picked up from following teenagers.

"Jesse, this girl could be dangerous, if what she is saying is true, it could happen to any of us."

"So what you are saying is that if I let her stay she could send me back to the time where I am actually meant to be?"

The phone went silent for a few minutes.

"Jesse...Just get rid of her." The phone went dead before I could protest more.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

I didn't know where to go. Every time I was with company I didn't want it, yet I never wanted to be alone.

Back in the year 1854, the year I died, I had learnt so much. I was beginning to think if I never came back it would be ok to live there.

For instance I learnt that technology wasn't a necessity in life that people really could survive without it (even if contacting someone loads more time than it would here).

I may have been a slave girl (and a very bad one) but at least I was alive.

When I was Suze Simon, and alive, I think I took everything for granted. Jesse would help me all he could, and he was dead!

Now I'm dead.

"That's a crazy twist of fate," I mumbled to myself, settling on a cliff, staring at the sunset.

I remembered how the warm sun used to feel on my cheeks. How CeeCee, Adam and I used to go and sit on the beach singing along to our favourite songs.

"Do you miss it?" A deep rumbling voice came from behind me. I jumped and twisted my head round to glance at who it was.

My father's face appeared from behind a stray tree.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He nodded his head and came to sit beside me.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked burying my face in his neck.

"Ghosts don't forget Susannah." He said simply.

"But my whole life was rewritten!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Your life. Not mine." He shrugged, tipping my head off his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad there's someone here that believes me."

"Susannah! Did you really think that there was no one who believes you?" He asked, slightly shook.

I regret that I nodded.

"Oh, Susannah. What about that smashing boy Jesse? I always liked him, and he seems to rather like that dead you."

I glared at him, not liking that her had pointed out that I was dead.

"And I hate to say it but that rather odd woman you saw this afternoon." He chuckled to himself.

"Please don't remind me of that." I whined, and then my head snapped up. "And how did you- you've been spying on me!" I exclaimed.

He held his hands up innocently. "Just looking out for my daughter!" He exclaimed defensively.

"And look where that got me! I'm dead." I leaned forward in distress.

"You know being dead isn't that bad. At least you are still here and can see that people you love!" He tried to help.

"Yes, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER CONSIDERING THEY CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!" I lost my temper slightly.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. "Ok, maybe this does suck." He said, trying to use terms her thinks this generation use.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious dad!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I must go, there's a ghost I've got my eye on, if you know what I mean." He laughed and disappeared from view.

This couldn't be; my dad was dating... when he was dead? Well I had to admit that Jesse and I had, and that was even weirder to an outsider.

My dad had cheered me up a little and I continued to watch the sun go down.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

I grumbled and moaned in my light sleep.

"_Who the hell are you?" Susannah asked._

_I was surprised and looked over my shoulder to see if it was actually me she was talking to._

_But of course there was only the window behind me._

"_Nombre de Dios," I breathed._

"_It's no use calling your higher power," She informed me, settling into a pink chair she flung from the desk in the corner._

"_In case you haven't noticed, He isn't paying a whole lot of attention to you. Otherwise, He wouldn't have left you here to fester for;" She looked at my clothes."What is it, a hundred and fifty years? Has it really been that long since you croaked?"_

_I stared at her, confused._

I woke with a start, gasping for air.

"Bad dream?" A voice enquired.

I looked over to see Suze's face sweetly shining.

"N-No," I stuttered. "Just...confusing."

She nodded, still smiling.

"I'm glad you're back." I said staring at her, barely noticing the fluttering in my chest.

"Can you tell me about it?" She asked coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"I think I should speak to Father Dom first." I blurted, I didn't really know why I said it.

"Oh, well, ok." She smiled and jumped gracefully off the bed. Disappearing into the kitchen.

"Don't be too long today, I get bored easily." She called to me.

I laughed, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom.

Was that a memory? I wondered. It seemed to make sense. Suze said I couldn't remember the past year or so of my life because she had been there and written out of it. That certainly looked like when we had first met.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

"Jesse, hurry up!" I whined, calling from the kitchen, "It doesn't take this long for a shower!"

He had been in there for at least forty-five minutes and I was certain he hadn't drowned.

"Alright, I'll be right out!" He screamed back at me.

Hearing him move, I floated closer to the door. I heard his foot make contact with the floor. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the bathroom.

"Ouch," I heard Jesse gasp.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes," He coughed, his breath rasped.

I was two seconds from sliding through the door when it opened; revealing a hobbling Jesse.

"What did you do?" I cried, rushing over and helping him stand.

"Slipped," He said ashamed.

I laughed, and he glared at me. "Thanks for the sympathy." He barked.

He fell sideways onto the bed when I let go, laughing even more.

"Any way," He said annoyed. "Father Dom called last night."

I stopped abruptly.

"What did he want?" I asked, nosily.

"He said I have to get rid of you..." He trailed off, not looking me in the eyes.

Placing my hands on my hips, I paced the room.

"I wouldn't worry about that Jesse, he said the same to me about you- and I never did!" I laughed to myself.

"Well can I at least ask you some questions?"

"Um...Sure, but please don't send me into oblivion,"

"Ok, Ok. First question, how long has it been since you croaked?"

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished this chapter! It feels like I have been writing it forever!<strong>

**Ok so overall people didn't want another person's POV, so there won't be, unless there is need for it.**

**Jesse's dream sequence mostly by Meg Cabot, Mediator book one. However it has been swapped to be in Jesse's point of view.**

**Any confusion please feel free to ask,**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Suze's POV**

"W-What did you just say?" I stuttered feeling everything around me stop at once.

"I said how long has it been since you croaked," He said, smirking.

I remembered clearly that I had said this the time of our very first meeting.

"This is impossible." I breathed.

His grin widened, "So my conclusion is proved correct,"

"You remember me?" I said awestruck, but he shook his head.

"No, not everything, Actually, I can only remember that meeting." My shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Well at least it is a start." I pouted sitting on the counter top.

"So anyway, what should we do today?" Jesse asked fingering samples of food in the fridge, scrunching his nose up and the lot.

Shrugging I said "You need friends." Jesse dropped the piece of ham he was examining.

"What?" His eyes reduced to slits.

"I'm not going to be here forever Jesse you need friends."

I hated to admit it but I was starting to sound like Jesse used to. It was starting to really feel like we had swapped places.

"I believe it is actually that I won't be here forever, since you can't exactly die...I mean...you...I..." He stumbled, causing my hysterics of laughter to continue.

"Stop being so sensitive to the whole dead subject," My words exploded out my mouth.

Despite my laughing just being a cover up, I really did wish I wasn't dead.

"Sorry," He mumbled to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

She looked beautiful today. I thought that there was going to be no one who would understand me here, well at least I have her. But she's dead.

"I think it's about time we found a way to make you alive again." I said bluntly.

Everything in the world seemed to stop at these words. Nothing moved, I held my breath; not wanting to breathe or move anything.

"I- I can't Jesse, we can't." Suze said, I wasn't sure but it looked like there were tears in her eyes, but that wasn't possible.

"Why not? We know it's not impossible, look at me I'm fine...and alive." I cried, throwing my arms in the air.

"Yes, but look what happened!" She cried back at me. "Do you really want to be cast backwards? Next time you die there is a possibility you might not even come back as a ghost! I had my chance Jesse, I screwed up!"

"No! I won't accept that! There must be a deeper reason as to why you are standing here in front of me...a ghost!" I could see the rage in her eyes.

"We're not meant for each other, don't you see that? I'll admit it. For the first time in my...existence...I'll admit that we're obviously not meant to be together, and yes it burns me inside every time I think that, but I can't stand here and watch as you grow older, meet people. I can't hold you back from the life I wish I had. I saved you to give you a chance. Now you've got it." Feeling the sorrow in her words broke my heart inside.

"Suze I," She cut me off with her hand.

"Please, stop it, I shouldn't even be here." She started to vanish.

"I love you!" I blurted, the words tumbling out of my mouth.

Her form suddenly became more solid than I had ever seen a ghost.

"What?" She spit out.

"I said I love you." I repeated. "I love you, Susannah Simon." She cringed at the name. I sighed, cradling her face in my hand. "Susannah de Silva."

A smile spread on her lips.

"I love you too, Jesse," She whispered.

Leaning down, I couldn't feel any heat coming off her but I didn't care. My lips hit hers and she felt more alive than ever. She deepened the kiss, raising her hands behind my neck. Knowing it looked wrong just made me want it more. This girl had been cruelly ripped away from me and I wasn't going to stop until I found out why.

I was not only going to get Susannah's life back. I was going to make sure it was better than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

Pulling away I stared longingly into his deep ocean eyes. I wanted to feel weak kneed, my heart fluttering in my chest, and my stomach churning inside me. But instead I felt nothing.

The heat radiating off Jesse's skin wasn't reaching me because I wasn't a body I was a soul. And I would find whoever sent me backwards, whoever made me screw up because I was allowed to be selfish once in a while and that was today.

"Jesse," I moaned, pushing him away causing him to choke in disgust. "No," I continued- "we are not going to be like that, for now we will be apart, for now we will be friends. But I promise you Jesse. One day, one day... I will be with you. If it takes everything we have."

He stared at me in shock after my speech.

"O-Ok" He stuttered. "Where first?"

Sighing, I looked at him through my eyelashes. "You're not going to like this, but we need to pay a little visit to Father Dominic."

* * *

><p><strong>Father Dom's POV<strong>

I sat in utter silence, listening occasionally to the raff of the students in the breezeway switching classes. Although I hated to admit it, I knew there was something missing in my life. However, refused to admit there was a missing_ girl_ in my life. When I saw her something had clicked in my mind though. I had recognised her instantly.

But nothing in any of the things in the words she said made sense. Despite everything fitting together, but I knew she could have been sat for centuries planning for someone to find her and so she could tell that pack of lies.

Surely if she had been a student in the school before, then there would be a record of her? I ruffled through every file of students I could find, past and present.

If Jesse had wanted to get messed in all of this, who was I to stop him? I needed to trust him, with all the might of the world that God had given me. As I sat there rattling away to my old self I was distantly aware to the ray of shouting outside my office.

Wrenching the door open, to scare any of the students fighting in the breezeway, I flinched as the door hit contact with the door. Ready to scold whoever it was, a face came into view. "Jesse?" I spit out.

Jesse's face turned away from the huddled figure, who happened to be the ghost from the other night.

"Hello, Father Dom." Jesse said, waving half heartedly.

"Yeah, hi Father D." The ghost grinned.

"Sorry if we are intruding on anything, but this is sort of an emergency." Jesse said calmly, but shoved his hands deep in his pockets, as if nervous. The ghost scoffed.

"Well you had better come in then," I said, ignoring the girl.

They both trudged passed me. When I turned around I saw them both relaxing fully in the chair. "Very much an emergency," I muttered under my breath, the ghost seemed to hear me though because she raised her eyebrows.

"How can I help you Jesse?" I asked, whilst shoving my legs beneath my desk.

"We need to make Susannah alive again." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I threw my head back and laughed.

They just stared at me. "You were serious?" I snorted.

The ghost- Susannah glared at me.

"I was cruelly ripped away from any life I could have had. How do you want me to prove it to you? Because I bet I can."

I considered it. "Ok I tell you what, if you can prove that you were a student here, and I knew you and you haven't made this story up. I will help you; otherwise, I have to get rid of you."

"Sure, whatever." She muttered.

I waited for her to say something else. But she just slouched back, looking bored. "Well?" I enquired.

"Father D, can I borrow the games consol you confiscated off one of those boys, you know the one that's hidden in your draw?" She said.

Jesse and I stared at her. "How did you know about that?"

Shrugging she came over the desk and took it out of the draw. "I used to play it when you lectured me about the importance of being a mediator."

Jesse tried to muffle his laughter behind his hands.

"Ok, fine I believe you, but I don't understand, and I won't say I can help you, since I have no idea how even Jesse was bought here."

Their faces broke into grins.

Jesse and Susannah relayed her story to me, including the last couple of days.

"Wait, so it was a punishment?" I asked when they told me about Pru's house.

"I didn't think about it like that." Susannah admitted.

"Well if she said that they sent you back because you bought him forward, then it must have been a punishment. Either that or you had to replace his spot in time."

"That makes no sense," Jesse said, confused.

"Yes it does," Susannah sighed. "You were here Jesse, a ghost, while I was alive, now it is the other way round."

Jesse looked very pained. "Well there must be a way to set it right, if I go back then you can become alive again."

"No Jesse, I won't let you do that. It is your chance to live, and even though I succeeded in going through time once, there is nothing saying that I could do it again." Susannah sounded very sad.

Jesse slumped back in defeat.

"This is impossible," I said.

"No, it's not, I'm living proof of that, I promise you Susannah you will not have to be dead much longer!" And with that he stormed out the room.

I realised too late that he had fallen in love with the girl who had done so many years before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. And sorry it's a bit shorter. <strong>

**I know a lot of you said that they didn't want any different POV's but it seemed to fit but there won't be one for him very often.**

**Thank you to all reviewer / Subscribers / people who added this to their favourites.**

**Please keep it up, I really appreciate reviews**

**Hope you liked :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suze's POV**

I wandered around the area for hours, concentrating carefully on the ground. I dry sobbed into my hands, wishing that I could climb into Jesse's arms when he'd say "Everything is going to be ok."

Standing outside of the flats, I stared up to his apartment, focusing on his bedroom window. I watched the light turn on and off, on and off, until it didn't turn on again. Sighing I found my way into his bedroom and rolled onto his bed. His faint sniffles could be heard from beneath the blanket, he was awake.

Hesitating slightly, I left the room. I couldn't face him. We had tried Father Dom; he didn't know how to make me alive again. I couldn't think of another way, except of course the way we had originally gone back in time. I didn't want to even attempt that. There was no way I could face my death again.

Then something clicked into my mind, I could try something that I had never done before. Kneeling down I clasped my hands together.

"Uh...Hi, um...Spirits, ok I know you probably don't like me very much, and you wanted to punish me for saving Jesse, and you think it was for my own selfish ways but I promise you it wasn't. The thing was Paul wanted to stop Jesse from dying that night because he didn't want us to meet, and I was going to stop him, but then I realised I couldn't watch the one I loved die, so I was going to go along with it, let him live his life out in 1850...you know? But then the fire broke out and everything got crazy and when I was coming back to this time, he sort of hung on to me and got pulled here, in the future...So yeah...It was an accident, so please help me. I love him more than I thought anyone could love. But please I don't care about me anymore, just him. Please let him be happy, I'll do anything...Just let him be happy,"

I choked on my words, I rolled into a ball, dry sobbing into the floor, not noticing the sound of footsteps behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

The bed felt heavy. Crawling myself in a ball below the blankets, next to me I could feel a lump. But before I could move it was gone. Shaking it off, I managed to convince myself it was the anxiety I felt towards Suze. Shifting my weight the other way round, I concentrated on sleep. But I could hear sobbing and mumbling form my kitchen.

I listened carefully, trying to make out some of the words: "The fire broke out and everything got crazy and when I was coming back to this time he sort of hung on to me," I zoned out for a second. I remembered the story that Suze had told me, it was her. She was praying for me. I listened again:

"Pleases help me. I love him more than I thought anyone could love. But please I don't care about me anymore, just him. Please let him be happy, I'll do anything...Just let him be happy,"

I choked back a tear. Walking into the kitchen I saw her in a ball sobbing into the floor. I took her into myb arms, sitting on the floor with her head in my lap.

"Suze..." I sighed, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't try and comfort me Jesse." She snapped, bringing herself back to reality.

I pinned her down and pressed my lips to her fore head.

"Ok I won't, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't try to stop you from feeling the way you do."

"And what would that be?" She glared straight into my eyes, I faltered in lack of confidence.

"You're in denial." It wasn't a question.

Her eyes started to close in, but she seems to give up when she slumped back against my chest.

"I'm not in denial Jesse,"

I wanted to protest, but decided to give her a chance to explain.

"I know I love you. I think I have from the day I met you. And trust me I was never in denial. But you were. So I guess I just understand how you were feeling."

Ok I had to admit that I didn't really understand what she was talking about. I knew that I could never deny that I loved her, I mean...Look at her. I had loved her even though she was a ghost. So why did this matter.

Obviously one look at my face had given her everything I was thinking.

Sighing she got up and sat crossed legged in front of me.

"I loved you for a long time before you finally admitted to even yourself. In fact you kissed me and went into total denial." This shocked me; I kissed her when I was a ghost.

"It is hard from this side Jesse, we have no future, but you have decades ahead of you."

Nodding my head, I finally understood. But I didn't want to.

It sounded like me to think of others more than me. I would be the one to break things off with someone because I didn't think I was worthy.

"I understand Suze. But why are you giving up? I won't be happy without you." I reached out to hold her hand.

"You'll learn to be!"

"You didn't!" I shot back.

She gasped. "That was different."

"No it wasn't."

"I wasn't the one who went back in time to fetch you. Actually I wasn't planning on fetching you at all. I was saving you. And look where it got me, so don't be doing the same, or it will all be for nothing."

She looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

"Jesse can you do something for me?"

I nodded without thinking. "Of course."

"Can you say something to my family for me?"

I frowned. This was one of those missions that Father Dom had told me about. It was to make the ghosts leave in peace, or whatever. Was this a way to make Suze leave?

"Please just tell them congratulations."

Congratulations?

I started to ask but she faded.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at the spot that was now empty.

Ok this couldn't be too hard I just have to find out who her family are and why I need to say congratulations.

A thought suddenly occurred in my mind. I bought myself to my feet and swayed aimlessly around the room. Reaching beneath an old oak cabinet I found a big phone book for the area. She said her surname was Simon, ok so...

"S...S...S," I said to myself, flicking through the pages.

Only three results! I quickly rang all the places. Right...Who was I asking for? Something told me her step dad was called Andy.

After ringing all three places I had found nothing and I didn't want to say congratulations if it was not defiantly them.

Deciding to take a walk, I found myself outside an old boarding house. I remembered it vaguely. I had stayed there before I had come forwards in the future. But I felt like I had been there more recently. I had been sitting one of the rooms in the dream the other night...I was sure of it.

This must have been Suze's house! Runny up the cobble path I knocked urgently on the door. A slightly frazzled woman opned the door, she looked a lot like Suze.

"Are you Mrs Simon?" I blurted.

"I was," She said blankly, looking back over her shoulder into the house, "Why?" She added.

"Was?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"I remarried when I moved here." She said, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief I suddenly remembered Suze telling me that she had kept her father's name, only her mother had changed it, what was it? What was it...?

"My name is Mrs Ackerman,"

Ackerman! Wait she just said that.

"Oh hello Mrs Ackerman, I just wanted to say congratulations." I had come to the conclusion that this was the right place.

"Oh, why thank you dear," She smiled at me warmly, prying her eyes away from behind her and looked at me properly for the first time since she had opened the door. "And who are you?"

Crap...Who was I? She had sons didn't she but how did that explain the fact that I didn't know her name?

"Uh..."I was going to kill Suze for this...Wait she was already dead-"A friend of me said she knew you and she only knew you as Simon so it is really a congrats from her, sorry for intruding." I muttered on the end.

Her smile grew wider. "Its fine, would you like to meet her?" Her? Oh my God, they had a new daughter; Suze had thought she had been replaced, which of course she had, but it must be hard to feel. I nodded numbly and followed Suze's mother inside the house.

I couldn't remember it very well, it had been dark the last time I had seen it, and it had been a very long time ago.

But I was sure that it hadn't looked like this. The hallway was very bright; the walls covered in pictures of boys that I assumed were her sons. There was one that looked new; it was of a new baby, dressed in pink...

Suze's mother led me into the front room, and there lying in a small crib was a beautiful baby girl.

"Wow, she is very beautiful, even more of a congratulations!" I explained in awe.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?"

I nodded, bending down to get a closer look at the sleeping baby.

"What's her name?" I whispered.

"Susannah,"

My breath caught in my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

I paced Jesse's apartment for hours when I saw he'd gone out. I was wondering whether I had asked too much of him. After all I hadn't told him anything. He couldn't look them up since he didn't even know their surnames.

My mind was put instantly at rest though when I heard the key turn in the lock.

I saw his footsteps come from through the door. "Jesse," I started. "I am so sorry..." I trailed off when I saw his face.

"You found them?"

He nodded once, before stepping past me and into the kitchen, searching the fridge.

I stared at his back for a second before dumping myself on a chair. Waiting until he was ready to talk to me.

Slowly but surely he made his way towards me, sitting down in the chair opposite.

Looking at me through his eyelashes, he looked like he was debating the words that he was saying. "Why didn't you tell me?" He finally chocked out.

I sighed, he defiantly found them. "I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself, so that was my way of telling you."

"Her name is Susannah." He whispered quietly.

"I know."

He looked startled by this.

"I know," I repeated. "I know that my mother had another child, and she has the same name as me, but she has a different father."

His face grew sadder. "I'm so sorry Suze. Do you think it's," He gulped- "You?" I watched his Addams apple jump up and down in his throat.

I laughed, but my eyes didn't glitter like they should. "No, no I don't, my dad is dead, so it couldn't have been me, my mother never had a daughter, and now she has, she has named her that because it is what she would have named her first daughter, end of." I sighed.

He nodded and turned away. "I wish I had been born in this lifetime. Then this would have never happened." He murmured.

"Who says we would have found each other?"

"I would have found you, I would have been with you and I would have never let you go!" He exclaimed.

Smiling, I reached up to his face. "You know what Jesse? For probably the first time ever, I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry for the long wait. The summer is over now therefore I will be a bit longer updating :( <strong>

**Sorry about that.**

**I wanted to thank everyone again, please keep it up and let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jesse's POV**

I smiled at her, positively beaming. I walked the short space between us, wrapping my arms around my neck and pulling her towards me.

"We're going to be ok." She murmured into my neck. It was a statement, not a question.

I hesitantly pulled back. "What are we going to do?" She breathed out.

"You are going to enjoy life and I am going to endure death." Her teeth were grinding together; she was feeling pain with every word.

I nodded numbly; it would hurt me to see her go.

"Wait, we're not over are we?"

She laughed, with bells in her voice. "We are never over Jesse; I could never leave you, just move on from me."

Anger flared inside me. "No!" I belted- "Two minutes ago you loved me like we would never end, and now you are telling me to move on? No! Susannah. I won't. There is no girl out there like you, no one that will understand me more with every breath that they take. You have been where I stand right now and vice versa. Do you want me to forget you, because guess what? People tried, I broke through it like I would break a tooth pick."

"Jesse! I know all that! I may be dead but I am certainly not stupid, but you are the fittest guy there is around here! You think it looks normal if you are not dating anyone at all? I would rather you look normal that be excluded like I was!" I had to admit she defended herself well, but that didn't changed anything! How could she know whether I loved her enough or not!

I wouldn't be pushed away by the only girl that gave me life, literally.

"Querida, please stop doing this to yourself," I begged.

She seemed to calm down because she didn't say anything after that, just sat there for a while, thinking about her life...or death.

"I've got it!" She yelled suddenly, throwing her fists into the air.

"Got what?" I wondered, my gaze wandering back to hers.

"How we can be together stupid," She said with a smile planted on her face.

"Ok..." I trailed off, not wanting to break the obviously incorrect conclusion she had come to.

"Don't look at me that way, Hector de Silva" She scolded, narrowing her eyes and diverting her gaze to my eyes.

I whistled softly, looking anywhere but those pool's that stood for eyes, I knew that I would fall into them instantly if I lingered too long.

Laughing, she got up, flittering around the room, patting me on the head and clipping me on the head. "If you are going to suggest that I die to become a ghost like you it won't work," I called after her; I could hear her laughing in the bedroom.

"After everything I went through, do you think that I would really think about something like that?" She yelled back.

I nodded in response. "Fair enough, so what are you going on about?"

Giggling, she came back in wearing a small blue dress I hadn't even realised was in the house, she was a lot more translucent than the dress so I guessed it was normal. I reached out to trail my fingers along the soft material gasping. I wanted so much to see her with blood running through her veins in this dress. "What is this?" I gulped.

"I can be alive for a few hours every day, it may not be true, but it is true to me- so play along!" She warned me.

Grinning, I pull her tightly into my arms, "You're so weird," I muffle into her hair.

Pushing me off her in a jokey manner, she laughs evilly. "That's the way you love me," She says.

"That I do," I whisper pushing my lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

I could feel myself growing tired. This was odd considering I couldn't sleep. It was almost as if I was falling ill, of course I hid this from Jesse. He wouldn't understand. I wanted to believe I was becoming alive again. Wishful thinking. I kept thinking back to the life I had before Jesse, before this, when he was the ghost, yes it was years ago and yes things have changed, but do I really think that life when I was alive without Jesse is better than any life with Jesse? He is my life; I would and have given up my life for him. Doesn't that make me some super heroin or something?

I know me dressing up in 'alive' clothes was a stupid idea, but it fulfilled my heart for a couple of hours. I still couldn't feel him though; his heat, breath, his muscular body...

"Suze, snap out of it!" Jesse waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Jesse," I stammered, shaking my head from side to side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes melting into mine with concern.

"Nothing...I just...was thinking," I covered myself.

He nodded unsure before settling next to me. "Why do we never talk of anything fun?"

I stared at him, "Do you even know what fun is these days?"

"I watched quite a bit when I was dead you know,"

Nodding, I held my head in my hands, "It had been too long, I can hardly remember anything from myself being alive-it makes my head hurt," I groaned, slamming my back into the chair.

He creased his eyebrows together, "You can feel pain?"

"No!" I exclaimed suddenly, Jesse's eyes' widened in shock.

"Ok..."He said wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person<strong>

Jesse made his way to the bedroom as Suze halted in the hall. "Suze," Jesse called- "Are you ok,"

Suze didn't answer instead she bent her back over in pain, rubbing her hip- trying to sooth the pain. A sharp rip went through her stomach and she cried out with pain. Jesse – hearing the scream- rushed into the hall. Placing a hand on her elbow, he eased her back into a straight back position.

"What happened?" He asked, panicked.

"Help," She croaked with pain.

Startled, Jess massaged her back with his fingers. "There now," He soothed- "Everything is Ok,"

"No it's not," She screamed, launching herself at his lips, she knew what was coming.

Taken aback, he caressed himself, deepening the kiss. But her lips were becoming lighter. Opening his eyes he saw his love slowly vanishing from sight. Looking more like a ghost than ever Suze is lifted into the air, surrounded by a gust of wind. She holds her head back in a scream...

* * *

><p><strong>Father Dom's POV<strong>

I clicked my pen in my hands. Susannah Simon, a young girl who was killed for saving her one true love. Now there's a story to tell the kids. Laughing, at my own thoughts, I spun in my chair, spinning around like a five year old at the local park.

I stopped suddenly, when a spirit came into my eye line. He was young- perhaps thirty? When he opened his mouth to speak no sound came out, he was mute? Pain flooded his eyes and exploded in a flood of tears. I reached out towards him, but he was gone. A girl replaced him...The same thing happened, over and over; getting faster and faster.

An old man, a five year old boy with a stuffed elephant toy, a beautiful young girl with an engagement ring balancing on her left ring finger...

They we pained, they were hurt, they were...disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I felt Kelly's legs wrap firmly around my waist as I began to lead her to my bed, she let out a groan of pleasure. I laid her back on the bed, releasing my lips from hers and diverting them onto her neck. An odd buzzing sound was annoying me from behind. Pulling myself up, despite the protests of Kelly, I swerved round to see a slideshow of images running across the way. Gazing around the room, I searched from some kind of projector.

"Paul," Kelly moaned from the bed, tugging on my belt.

"Wait a second Kel," I swatted her away like a fly and concentrated on the images –the people.

It was hard to explain and I didn't really want to; they looked completely and utterly in pain. I didn't know much but I knew I wanted to help them, ease them out of the pain they're in. That wasn't like me, but they were dead, they hadn't done anything that was punishment need more than that. But my thoughts were too late, they were vanishing, slowly, but they looked very shocked by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

It made sense instantly. As I was lifted into the air and engulfed by the wind, something clicked in my mind. As I watched the tears flow down my true love's cheeks, as I thought of my family, as I thought about a hundred and fifty years I waited. It was worth it and now it was time-

To truly die.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

The tears poured down my cheeks, what was happening to my love? Why was this happening, what had I done wrong; I was certain it wasn't her, she had punishment enough. We hadn't done anything wrong this time around!

"Querida!" I shouted through the winds.

"I love you, hold onto that!" She choked holding her hands out.

"What, no!" I yelled.

"Goodbye my love," She whispered before the winds engulfed her, carrying her to somewhere I now wanted to be.

My love, my Susannah, was gone and I was certain f one thing:

She wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I hope this chapter was to your likings!<strong>

**This is NOT the last chapter! I haven't finished yet, so don't worry!**

**A couple of questions:**

**Can anyone remember what colour eyes Suze has? I have read these books so many times but I can't remember, I'm thinking brown- am I right?**

**Any predictions to the end?**

**How would YOU like it to end?**

**Let me know :)**

**Thank you :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jesse's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm clock ran wild, I groaned while stretching over to push the button on the top. Fortunately the sound stopped, I buried myself far into the covers of my bed. My peace was suddenly interrupted by the telephone,

"Whoever it is I don't care!" I yelled, keeping my head buried.

"_Come on Jesse, this isn't like you," Susannah whispered._

The covers were off me in a second, "Suze!" I grinned expecting to see her smiling face, telling me how the last two months had been a joke.

I only saw my own distraught face staring back at me from the mirror on the wall; Susannah Simon was a fragment of my memory.

Sighing, I got dressed slowly and made my way to the car and on my way to work.

I had got a job in order to pay for medical school- it was Father Dom's idea. I guessed he also wanted me to get my mind off the beautiful green-eyed ghost I loved so much.

My job was to give talks about old Carmel at the Historical Society Museum. The pay was low, but it did keep me occupied.

Today though, I didn't think anything could keep me occupied from the face that haunted my dreams; two months ago was the day she left, the day she got taken away, the day she...Died.

* * *

><p>Parking my car, I made my way into the museum, as I was quite new not many of the people knew me but those who did respected me as one with a lot of knowledge about old Carmel, (I wonder how that is).<p>

My office was small, considering it was shared between three people, I, Harry, and Jane. They were nice enough people and they certainly knew what they were doing here.

Sighing, I slammed my briefcase down, settling myself in my chair; I rested my head in my hands.

"Everything Ok Jesse?" Harry asked, cradling his coffee.

"Not really, no," I said bluntly, giving a fake smile and clicking my pen.

"Anything I can help with," I guessed Henry was about to say this, but the sound came from Jane who stood behind me.

I wanted to say no, but they obviously wanted to know and I didn't have to tell them the _whole_ truth.

Sighing, I leant back in my chair and motioned them to sit in front of me.

"A couple of months ago my girl friend..." What's the right word? "Died," I hesitated, how I could explain no body, or how it happened, I wanted to take it back.

Jane gasped in surprise, "But you have only been working here six weeks!" She stumbled, tears pricking in her eyes.

"I know," I answered grimly. "And before that I was more of a ghost than she was- believe me,"

Harry stared at me in horror-"How old was she?"

"Twenty," Gulping back the tears, I stood up and stared at the window. "And the worst part is, it's my entire fault,"

"Jesse, darling, don't think like that" Jane said coming over and rubbing my shoulder with her palm.

"She died to save me, Jane, it should have been me," I stared at the ground, before pushing the thoughts away; Susannah was my _past_.

Turning around, I saw Jane had tears prickling in her eyes. "Jane, why are you crying?"

"Twenty is much too young to die, Jesse, much too young."

"I know," I whispered, walking around her, "But it happened I can't change it; no matter how hard I try," With that I walked out of my office and to my car; work wasn't on my agenda for today.

* * *

><p>I wish I could say that since I lost Suze, things were for me like they would be for any other man- but obviously they weren't. I had ghosts coming from nowhere asking for help; despite them not knowing what help they needed.<p>

It was odd- to me- that every ghost I came across seemed to be in pain. Of course it's understandable –they are dead- however, these look in physical pain. Much like Suze was minutes before she vanished. Long ago I had shaken the thought off that it had something to do with Suze and I, after all; they were still here.

Most of the time now, I feel more dead that she did; I have no friends, family and every time a ghost comes along I make matters worse. I never stop wondering how Suze was a mediator for so many years.

In the back of my mind I couldn't help wondering what it was like for Suze when she was transported back a hundred and fifty years ago. The same for me, but the opposite way round I assume, but she had literally gone through hell, and I let her disappear right in front of me.

God, I hope she's happy. I hope she is watching and laughing at the pain I have felt so often since she left.

"Susannah why did you go?" I whispered to myself.

"_I never left,"_

I turned my head round abruptly, to see the plain back seat of my car. "I've got to stop doing that,"

Pulling into my driveway, I took notice of my surroundings. I'd have to fix the flower bed – they look trampled on- and I'd have to sort out the grass, the poor thing is brown. Shrugging, I made my way towards the door.

My apartment looked like a bomb had hit it- bloody awful. There were clothes everywhere, food wrappers and plates. Something else I would have to sort out.

The problem with my life that I live a snail's life with the fact that time moves so slow around me. Susannah used to save me from that. I still can't turn on the television or listen to music without asking questions on how they are possible. I shouldn't be able to hear them in the comfort of my own home.

"_That's stupid just accept it,"_

Not even bothering to turn around at the comment, I shook my head at the comment Suze would have been sure to make.

Deciding not to be awake and feel the pain, I slumped back on the chair opposite where Suze had last sat and stared endlessly at it. The blazing sun poured in through the gaps in the curtains, feeding light to the room. My eyes grew heavy; my head fell to the side as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Startled awake by a knock on the door, my lifeless form falls to the ground. Groaning, I pulled myself up and stared at the door. The room- now dark- seemed tiny with all the litter I had forgotten to pick up.<p>

"I'm coming," I yelled to know one in particular.

The florescent lights from the clock on the oven showed me it was a little after five in the afternoon. Why was it dark?

The windows revealed to me that it was raining outside. "Great, now the weather is reflecting how I feel," I mumbled to myself.

The room stretched for miles as I made my way towards the door. Bracing myself before opening, I grabbed onto the door handle.

I pulled it towards me, revealing a pair of beautiful, emerald orbs on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, <strong>

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to get this out to you. I don't think it has explained a lot however, I promise that the next chapter will reveal a lot of answers.**

**I have received a couple of reviews where people are saying they are confused; please tell me what you are confused about because I would be happy to help :)**

**Thank you for helping me out last chapter I hope I got all other descriptions right...?**

**Any predictions?**

**Please, please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Suze's POV**

Black, midnight, deep, dark holes...A pit of nothing.

"Hello?" I yelled, hearing my voice echo off the walls. "Why am I alone?" I tried again.

Last time I checked there were a lot of dead people in the world, so why was there no one here? Suddenly, a sharp spark of pain rushed through the pit of my stomach.

Clutching it tightly, I could feel a warm liquid seeping through my fingers. Pulling them away, a soft red droplet ran across my fingertips. Gagging at the sight, my eyes bulged in alarm: blood.

How was that possible?

"_I don't care!" _

A voice came from nowhere, I noticed it instantly as Jesse's, and he sounded like he was distraught. A tear fell softly from my eyes, without taking notice, I whispered softly into the black surrounding me. "Come on Jesse, this isn't like you,"

Now my eyes were adjusted, I could see more than the blood dripping off my hands, there was a deep puddle, emerging below me; my stomach was leaking blood.

I let out an ear-splitting scream. What was happening to me? I couldn't feel pain, everything like that had disappeared long ago. How was I hearing Jesse, what kind of hell was this? It had given me life, but the life I quite clearly didn't want!

"Please, let me just die," I whimpered, sounding silly, since I was already dead.

"_This is the punishment you never had,"_

A voice rumbled in my head, I didn't recognise the voice, but whoever it was- I didn't want to piss them off. However, I had inkling it might be too late. Bringing Jesse back to life had been hell for me, but I still didn't regret it for the world. He had his life not.

The voice laughed, _"You really don't regret it?"_

"Who are you?" I screamed. There was no answer; instead I was transported to a work office. Darting my head around in confusion, I saw the door open and in walked Jesse. Smiling, I wanted to walk over to him, but I was planted on the spot. Blood was still dripping down my body; however none of it was visible on the floor. Opening my mouth to speak, no sound came out. Creasing my eyebrows in confusion, I realised I wasn't really there; if anything an image of him was being transmitted in front of me. Whatever it was, I was scared, for _me _and him.

I watched as Jesse slammed his briefcase down on his desk, cradling his head in his hands. I zoned out from the conversation he had with his colleagues, I didn't want to hear it. He looked so fed up with life, like he wanted to die himself. Glad you like what I did for you Jesse!

"A couple of months ago my girlfriend..." He stopped- "Died." My head snapped up, he was talking about me. He missed me! Oh Jesse! I want to be with you so badly!

I missed the next part of the next part of the conversation; he was now talking to the woman in the room.

"She died to save me, it should have been me!"

Shut up Jesse! I wanted to yell. Start living your life; otherwise I won't have died to save you at all! But he looks so sad I couldn't be mad at all!

Before I could worry about anything more Jesse was gone, and so was I. Back in the dark hell hole there was silence again. My voice was back and I could move again. "Where'd he go?" I shouted.

"Susannah why did you go?"

It was Jesse's voice again, "I never left," I whispered, falling to the ground in a fit of tears.

Boredom was overtaking me. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, but it felt like I had be

* * *

><p>en here for longer than I had spent as a ghost.<p>

"_Your boyfriend thinks that the television is weird" The voice mocks._

"That's stupid, just accept it," I said, talking to Jesse who couldn't even hear me.

"_Are you sure you don't regret your decision?"_

I sigh; the voice had asked me that on regular intervals. "I'm not going to regret my bloody decision so just shut it already!" I yell.

It was hard to explain how I felt most of the time I was here, it was like I wasn't a ghost anymore after all I had blood, tears and ...a heartbeat.

I couldn't pretend that this didn't scare me. I didn't know what to do and if I had t live here forever as a human I was certain I would be able to feel pain.

What about aging? I would surely die if I got to like a thousand years of age? Wow, this dark was getting to me!

As if by magic there was suddenly a bright, white light, cutting through the darkness. Like an earthquake, the ground split beneath me. Gulping heavily, my body falls through the gap. A scream ripples in my throat, don't make a sound- I warn myself; I am finally out of that hell hole- and I'm not going back.

Falling down was an understatement I must have been further away than the sun, suddenly, I saw the ground. Flinging my arms around, I was bracing myself for the impact. But I blacked out before any pain came.

* * *

><p>Groaning lightly, my eyes fluttered open. My fingers scraped harshly against the hard concrete flooring as I tried to push myself to my feet. I noticed as my book wouldn't bend that I was still in the same dress I had been wearing for 150 years. "Stupid corset," I mumbled to myself.<p>

Looking around awkwardly, I noticed I was lying outside a large red door. The numbers: 1,8,5,0 were placed in gold on the door. I smiled slyly at the year that the numbers represented. Something was drawing me to knock on the door, so I did.

My knuckles rapped softly on the door. There was some soft thumping from the other side of the door, but the sound that stood out the most, was the musical voice of a young man: "I'm coming!" He yelled. I knew who it was instantly.

The door opened slowly, to reveal the face that made my knees feel weak.

"Suze," Jesse whispered.

Smiling, I stayed rooted in that place; I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You're alive," His eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Gasping, my hands fled to my face, my cheeks were hot- I was blushing!

Grinning, I choked on my words: "So are you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger! And sorry it is short!<strong>

**Ok please let me know what you think: love it, hate it, confusions...? Let me know!**

**At least 5+ reviews please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jesse's POV**

My first instinct was to pull her to me, feel the heat radiate off her body onto mine. But she seemed so fragile. I didn't know what to do. "Are you going to invite me in?" She asked.

My eyes bulged in my head; it was such a simple question, one she had never asked me before. "O-Of course," I stammered, holding the door open so she could come in. "Thank you," She mumbled, walking in awe. She stared at my bomb-hit living room. "You didn't need to tidy for me," She smiled.

"Ha ha," Walking in behind her, I offered a seat. Sitting down next to her, I felt like I needed to be a gentleman for once.

"So," I motioned towards her- "How?" I choked out. But her attention was elsewhere, she was looking around the apartment, with an odd expression. "Suze?" I asked, clicking my fingers in her face. "Suze, what's wrong?"

Blinking suddenly, Suze shook her head and bought her attention back to me, "Sorry Jesse," She blushed, looking down at her lap- "This is just weird for me." She admitted twiddling with her fingers.

Squeezing her fingers, I tipped her chin up to me, "Hey, it's all ok;" I kissed her softly on her forehead- "You have been through a lot." Slowly, she fell into my grasp, buried in my chest. I rocked her softly, "It'll all be ok," I think, I added; but didn't say.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

How could this be? I could practically hear the questions in his head, questions I had no idea how to answer. It scared me that I was here, and I didn't want to scare Jesse off with my weird antics- would he believe my story? He was rocking me back and forth, promising things that I knew he couldn't keep. "Jesse," My voice strained while I was pulling myself up-"Please just let me enjoy this moment, I will try to answer any questions that you have- just please give me a minute, today I have literally been to hell and back." My voice cracked, my eyelids drooped and I fell into a soft slumber- engulfed by his arms.

The first thing I sense when I awoke was Jesse's soft scents breathing down my nose. My brain filled with knowledge of everything I shouldn't know. The answers to every question Jesse had filled my mind, but I didn't want to say a single thing. Moaning softly, I nuzzle myself further down his chest. He chuckles slightly at me and shifts his weight to make it more comfortable for me.

"You must be very uncomfortable," I state, leaning up with narrowed eyes and dishevelled features.

"I am never uncomfortable when you are in my arms,"

I hid a giggle in his muscular chest, "You're so cheesy," I mumbled.

"Yeah, ok." He fakes an offended voice, "Now you owe me."

I sigh; he was fed up of my stalling. Sitting up, I crawl away to the other side of the room and sit with my head against a chair. Pulling my knees up to my chin, I rock back and forth. "I was in hell," I said simply.

"What do you mean you were in hell?"

I shrug, "It was dark- like a hole- and I was stuck; there was no one there and I couldn't see anything at first." My explanation didn't make any sense.

His brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes at me. "You were ill." He states to me.

Nodding I carefully unravel my legs to see my stomach completely healed. "How is that possible?" I whisper to myself.

"Suze, are you ok?" Jesse murmured moving over to me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I look up at him and smile.

"Yes, just a bit confused,"

He hesitates but nods and starts pacing the room. "It has been two months." He chokes.

"I know, I couldn't believe it myself; I saw you at work and you were talking to your colleagues."

"You saw that?"

I nodded, "Yes, someone was trying to convince me that I had done wrong in saving you."

"Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know; but I never saw him, he was just a voice." I shiver at the thought of him.

Nodding his head, Jesse stares at the wall in front of him.

"How are you alive?" He asks.

"I think it has something to do with my insistence that it was not wrong for you to be saved."

"Why would you do that?"

"Have a guess," I laugh; I had said it enough over the last few years.

"Ok..." He still does not seem to understand.

"You are worth it Jesse," I insist. "You are perfect to me."

"How much pain did you go through?"

I didn't want to answer his question. His thoughts already lacked belief; he didn't believe that I would be there for long. Jesse didn't believe that I could possibly be back. I hadn't told him yet but I saw everything in my sleep, everything that I had disrupted in the ghost world by saving him. Jesse hadn't noticed that I had ignored the question enquiring after my health. I opened my mouth and prepared for the speech.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

I stopped pacing when she stood up and grabbed me by the arm. Digging her nails into my skin, Suze pulls me back to the couch and stands in front of me when I am settled.

"I became human because I loved you too much to live without you. It wasn't until whoever it is out there saw how you couldn't live without me either that they believed what I did wouldn't disrupt but maybe save the world they live in." She took a shaky breath in before continuing.

"When I was cowering in pain, it was my human body being transformed as a shell around my soul- or ghost- the blood was the hardest part to replace. The body that stands before you now is not the exact body that originally fell in love with you; she is buried in a hole somewhere nearby. She his bones and rot. I am fresh, but I am still that same soul, with the same goals, dreams and love." She bites her lip.

"I don't fully understand, but I think all the ghosts that are hanging around have been disrupted and flashing in front of the mediators for help. They were in pain like me, but they died at the right time. I had my life ripped away from me because I replaced the person that died when he was meant to." She looks at me sternly; I knew instantly that she meant me.

"It has never been done before, and I believe wholly that it will never happen again." She stops as a flood of tears over takes her face.

I rush to her side. "Suze, none of that matters to me. It is just that you are back that matters to me now."

"Really?" She whimpers. I tip her head up with my palm.

"Really," I kiss her hard on the lips. We stand there for a while, savouring the kiss as it felt like any first kiss should.

"Haven't you had those clothes on for too long?" I ask cheekily against her lips.

Without breaking the kiss, she nods gently and lifts her legs to wrap around my waist.

Finally happy, I feel our tears clash, as I guide her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I had a serious case of writers block! ****I know it's short but I hope this explains any confusion. If you are still confused feel free to ask me. **

**Please review, I am nearing to an end maybe 4 or 5 chapters? Give or take a few. **

**Please say what you would like the end to be, I have ideas in mind but I would like to write an ending that is good and that I know people will enjoy!**

**Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Suze's POV**

That night was the best I'd ever had. Although I had grown up with awareness of the dangers, I wanted to be near him forever. I'm not one of those people who doubts whether they are in love. I know. Jesse was scared for me, for some reason. I just smiled.

Jesse lay still on the bed; I couldn't tell whether or not he was asleep. My head rested lightly on his rising and falling chest. Wishing in my mind desperately, I didn't want this moment to end. I couldn't fall asleep; something was nudging me in my brain. Everything could fall by tomorrow. I didn't want that. I didn't need that. Jesse is what I need.

Moments later, Jesse was stirring and clamped his hands in my hair. I moaned quietly and rolled over onto his stomach.

"You're awake then," He mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I haven't been asleep yet," I laid my head down to listen to his heart.

Groaning quietly, he stroked my hair. "Suze, you really need your sleep." He scolded.

"I'm scared," I admitted. "I don't want this life to go. I don't want to have to leave."

"I won't let you leave me- ever," He sighed, pushing me to his side and pulling me close. "I love you too much,"

Smiling, I kissed his lips and cuddled into his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

I had to say it. I had to say it soon. Before the sun broke before dawn, I would ask her. She was so young. Wait, no she wasn't! She had been around for a very long time. I fought with myself.

"Marry me," I suddenly blurted, still stroking her hair. I felt her tense beside me as she slowly rose.

"What was that?" She asked, clutching the side of the bed.

Loosening her grip, I fingered her hands in mine. "I said: Susannah Simon, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

She was surprised. Very surprised. My once eager complexion fell, as I stumbled out of the bed, releasing her hands as I went. "I guess that's a no then,"

"No- wait Jesse come back!" She called as I stomped into the kitchen, a blush rising to my cheeks.

Fumbling around with the kettle, I switched it on for the distraction, watching as the bubbles rose and fell. I couldn't hear her behind me; she must have gone back to bed and tried to sleep. Suddenly, small skinny arms snaked around my waist and she planted a small kiss between my shoulder blades. Sending tingles down my spine, I clenched onto the work surface. Taking a deep breath in, I turned to face the girl with tear stained cheeks.

"Sorry," I mumbled, stroking the tears away.

She threw herself at me, clinging to me tight like a little girl. "No, I'm sorry." She whispered into my chest. "Of course I'll marry you, I was just in shock." She explained.

I forgave her instantly. With a massive grin sparkling on my face, I tightened the hug and whirled her around in circles, my laughter booming. Suze started screaming from dizziness so I placed her back on the floor- but I didn't let her go. Eager, I planted kisses all over her cheeks, her forehead, and finally...her lips. They split like a flower blooming, convincing me to deepen it. "Thank you," I pressed down further.

She shrugged away from me, yawning and pulled me back to the bedroom. "I love you," She said simply before settling down on the bed and falling into a deep sleep as soon as her head sunk into her pillow. I stared down at my fiancé for a long while, watching her chest rise and fall. She was so beautiful and I knew she would be mine. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

_The click, clack of heels was the only sound across the pavement. She was heading away from the town. Her head darting behind her, checking no stray followers were on her tracks. The sky was as black as ash; there was not a star in sight. The flicker of a broken street lamp was the only light source, but it was enough to leave a descending shadow on the wall of a deserted hut. She stopped dead on the pavement as the silhouettes of two boys appeared on the road. She sucked in a sharp breath through her blood red lips and cursed under her breath. Her eyes narrowed into a thin line, covering her emerald eyes with a thick coat of lashes. The click, clack of her heels was able to be heard again when she started strutting towards the silhouettes. Their faces became clearer as her eyes focused; their mouths were set into big teeth grins. The first boy raised his arms in welcome. "Dear sister! We found you! That is a relief!" Her perfectly formed lips turned down into a frown._

"_Brad, dear, you know I hate you calling me sister!" She gritted her teeth together to show her set of pearly white teeth. He raised his hand in a gesture that meant the topic was over. _

"_You've changed." She flicked her head around to see David with his mouth open. His voice was more timid than the others, he had 'geek' written all over him- but everyone still loved him. "I've been away a while David," Her voice was now sweeter in effect of his shyness. "Yes and yet you have not changed one bit since our years of childhood." His voice was full of wisdom and kindness. Too much. "Someday you will be like me David…It pains me to think as much, but it is true. I hope you can live your life to the full first though." David's face fell. He is depressed with the loss of Suze. What she was made to become. She was looking down to the floor now. Even with so much pain crushed inside her. It is refreshing to have the sweetness of others surrounding her. "Suzie." Her head snaps up with her eyes wide. Brad face has a smirk across it. David's face is full of concern. "Yes I said your name Suzie- don't I deserve to? You say ours." _

"_I-." She starts, and then she sweeps between them as if they were strangers on the streets of the town. The wind that follows her pulls their heads round and they watch her disappear into thin air. She appeared to be dust to them._

"_That is not my name," She mumbled to herself- still appearing in her natural form to herself. The clouds circled around her but she didn't notice it. She did not change with the wind. It was as if she was in a bubble. _

_So much sweetness surrounded David. She yearned for her family; she longed to feel their arms around her. As Suze was walking she is wondering how she could sit and watch them year after year. Knowing that some day she would shall crack and fall apart. "David is too kind and sensitive to live in my life-he is there for me, he's my… Brother." A smile forms on her symmetrical face, where is stays as the click, clack of her heals follow her into the horizon, but only she could hear._

* * *

><p>I awoke, feeling liquid rolling down my cheeks. Convinced it was sweat, I attempted reaching up to clear it away. But I fell flat, my arms stayed pinned to my sides, feeling like a tonne of bricks. I wanted to open my eyes but they felt sealed shut. Squirming inside I wanted to yell. I couldn't get out.<p>

"Suze," Jesse whispered in my ear, but he felt trapped on the other side of a door. "I hope your ok," His warm fingers wrap around mine.

Ok? Why wouldn't I be ok? "I hope you are in there. People say that you should be able to hear me, so I'm just going to say. I'm right here. I'm alive...And so are you. Just. I love you. Please come back to me." He whimpers.

Come back? Jesse I'm right here!

Problem was: how did I tell him that?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while, I've been very busy. I've really been looking forward to writing this though. I have been writing it in bits and pieces for weeks and this is the final result so I really hoped you liked!<strong>

**Ok so, what do you think has happened? **

**What did you think of my dream scene? **

**I really want your reviews so please keep me happy :)**

**Lastly...Tell your friends, family, worst enemies...and if you laughed, cried or laughed so much you can't breathe! :)**

**Thanks xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Suze's POV **

I drifted in and out of consciousness, although I always felt the same. The only difference was the fact that I could usually hear voices if I was awake. I was still very confused over the fact that I was in a coma. The last thing I remembered before I was asleep was Jesse proposing. I really hoped that he still felt the same. The doctors didn't discuss my state it the room, they discussed me, just not whether they were going to live or die. This frustrated me, I was meant to be asleep after all.

Jesse visited me twice a day as far as I could tell. Time was a little fuzzy as I couldn't even open my eyes to see if it was night or day. He read me stories and held my hand; he would never explain what was going on. He wouldn't tell me about work or even about the people who came to visit me. I guessed it was odd for the locals; a girl who had never been seen before suddenly drops into a coma. Not that I knew much about comas. I tried casting my mind back to old episodes of E.R and Casualty, and if any of the people ever woke up. But it hurt my brain to think a lot. Apparently, people in comas suffered a great deal of pain; this confused me since I was perfectly fine most of the time. I just couldn't wake up.

Time dragged on and on, I had no idea as to whether I had been here for hours, days, weeks, months or even years... Although I think Jesse would have given up by now if it were years. For any teenagers who think sleeping for weeks would be great, they are extremely outspoken. Being in the coma is the most boring thing I have ever done. And I have sat through two hour presentations Doc has prepared for a weird camp of his. Speaking of family, I continually heard a lot of familiar voices. I couldn't put my finger on which they were, but I recognised them very much. Tugging in my mind was the thought that it could be my mother, her worried rash voice that was a pitch higher than anyone else she would ever talk to, but the only woman's voice was deeper, more strained as if choking with tears. Did any women know me? I thought the only person who remembered me was Jesse and the only other person who knew about me was Father Dom. No women.

I guessed that perhaps there were women nurses, these washed me and changed me very so often. Embarrassed, I would send myself back to sleep, since the only think I could focus on when I was asleep were voices and I didn't really want to think about them giving me sponge baths. Whilst sleeping my dreams were a lot more realistic than when I wasn't in a coma. I often got snippets of the first dream. It haunted me, gnawing away at me and yet I still didn't have a clue to whether or not it meant anything. I mean dreams didn't mean anything right? They were just images and memories...

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

My poor Suze. She lay there, blank faced with her pale skin shining with sweat, reflected by the bright lights above her. I barely talked to her anymore, I doubted that she could hear me, so I simply sat at the window and observed for any changes. Even if she could hear me, she wouldn't know where I was. So much had happened since I had awoke to find her in a coma. It was hard figuring that your fiancé was unlikely to awaken. How I loved calling her that. I hoped with all of my might I would be able to say it to her face soon. Somehow I doubted it. The doctors are confused by how Suze was suddenly sent into this coma. I'm not.

The door creaked open and a doctor poked his head round the door. He stuck his hand out and motioned for me to follow. I had warned everyone that I didn't want them to make any sounds as I didn't know whether or not Suze could hear us. I crept out into the white-walled hallway. This unnerved me; it was as if telling the loved ones to prepare for the patients to be sent to heaven. Although, of course I knew that they could quite possible be lurking here for a very long time. I had seen many ghosts wandering the hallways. They had called out to me. Admittedly, I had ignored them. I had my own problems to think about. The doctor lead me through the maze of a hospital until we came to a large blue door with a tiny window slightly above the handle. When he had unlocked the door I stepped into a very small room that could also be classed as a broom cupboard. It was a lot darker than the halls, probably because this was more often than not the mourning room. The walls were painted a rich turquoise colour that resembled dripping water. There was a large oak desk in the middle of the office with a lot of scattered folders and books littering the top. He motioned towards the small hospital chair nearest me.

"Please sit, Mr de Silva." He said in his rambling deep voice. This was unexpected to most people, but he truly was well loved by the majority of his patients.

"Thank you Doctor Williams." I settled in the seat. It protested as I lowered myself into it.

"Now Mr de Silva I am going to ask you about Miss Susannah Simon; since you were the one who was with her when she slipped into this current state of hers.

I nodded encouragingly; I wanted to get back to her side in case there was any change.

"What exact relation are you to Miss Simon?" His eyebrows rose with his embarrassment and blood flooded his cheeks.

I sighed; I had answered this question so many times since bringing Suze to the hospital. At first I wanted to state loud and clear that she would soon be my wife. But then I realised how young she looked. "I am her boyfriend," I said, lifting my arms behind my head.

He nods his head and jots something down. I could tell that it wasn't going to be particularly interesting. I was really anxious to get back to Suze. "How is it possible we have never seen you before?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Big town." He nodded, clearly disappointed with my attitude.

"Well since it is all confidential, I am afraid you are not permitted to out theory's of Susannah Simon." He stated.

This caught my attention. "What do you mean? She is my girlfriend, I love her. I bought her in here, I should know what is going on with her, and I have the right!" I exploded.

The doctor raised his eyebrows, "Well it seems you feel very strongly for this girl and I am sorry for what I am about to say." My breath felt heavy in my lungs. I couldn't lose her again.

"Susannah is currently getting worse, it seems her mind has been compacted with an overload of some sort and her body is failing to take everything on. If she wakes up it won't be for a while and she may have a slight memory loss. "The doctor hesitating, biting the words that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

I nodded, glumly; staring bluntly at the floor. "Is that all?"

He yearned to say something more, seeming to decide against it he nodded his head. I fled the room in a second. Flying towards the deserted room the held my sleeping beauty. When reaching the door number 414, I peaked in to see if any changes had occurred in my absence. I gasped at what I saw.

She was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

They were moving me. Feeling the bed roll beneath me sent shivers down my spine, thinking they would poke and prod me with sharp needles, taking a replacing my blood. My predictions were wrong though. I waited for hours for a pain to hit me, but nothing came. They must have put me by a window though because I could feel the sun resting across my eyes.

Evidently, I was alone. I was the lonely girl who couldn't even wake up. I had guessed my dream was just something to cover up the messy night I had when I had slipped into the coma. When you can't wake up, you have a lot of time to make things right in your head. I had thought of a million things to tell Jesse, to ask him.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. Those of flat shoes, they weren't echoed but they were muffled by the rubber floor. I heard someone sigh- perhaps of relief? I wondered instantly who it was. _Is that you Jesse?_ I wanted to ask. _Why won't you hold my hand? Can you tell me everything is going to be ok? _

A thought occurred to me then. Is that why Jesse wouldn't talk to me anymore? Was I really going to die this time? Would I never come back? A slow single tear ran down my cheek from beneath my eye lid. I tried with all of my might to lift my hand, to wipe it away.

Straining, my hand felt lighter this time. Keep trying, I urged myself. I didn't think anything was happening, but on the verge of giving up, a pressure pressed down on my cheek, wiping away the tear.

A gasp sounded from behind me.

"Suze!" Jesse cried, his warm hands engulfing my ice blocks. "I saw that, Suze can you hear me? Nurse, nurse! She moved, she really moved!" He exclaimed, pressing his lips down on the back of my hand.

My face stayed motionless, but inside I fought for my eyes to open. While a nurse shooed Jesse away and clasped my hand in her rough palms. No Jesse come back! I wanted to scream, but this came out in a soft moan. That was a start.

"Susannah, can you hear me?" The nurse asked calmly. "If you can, please twitch your fingers." She said.

I tried very hard and eventually they moved ever so slightly.

"Hmm," She said, resting her palm on my forehead. Her temperature is fine, and she seems to me waking up. This is very sudden and unexpected young man, you might not want to get to overexcited." She warned Jesse.

No Jesse, I'm coming! I yelled in my mind. Concentrating, I managed to move my head so I wasn't lying facing up wards anymore. A round of murmurs echoed around me. More people were there?

"Suze you can do it." Jesse whispered.

With one final push I cracked open my eyes. Light flooding them instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

Suze was moving, first she wiped a tear from her face then she twitched; now her head had moved to the side. Something told me she would wake up today.

The room had filled with people. Some I knew, some I didn't.

"Suze you can do it," I whispered. Nothing happened. We waited silently for a few more minutes, when slowly her eyar cracked open.

She groaned at the light, giving everyone a chance to gather round the bed. I decided to kneel at her side. She looked at me first.

"Jesse," She smiled, "Jesse, what am I doing here, how long have I been out?" She asked hurriedly. I laughed, kissing her forehead, all in good time Querida." I murmured.

She whined. Her head flickered to the corer. "Mum!" She cried. Then bit her lip.

"Suze?" He mother moved forward a fraction, "You're ok, my baby girl!" She cried, flustered running foreward to wrap her arms tightly around her daughter's neck.

"Mum," Suze moaned. "I can't breathe," She let go instantly, leaning back; revealing the small bump in the centre of her stomach.

Suze gasped when she saw it. "You're not..." She said.

"Surprise," Mrs Ackerman said, "I was going to tell you the night you came in here but obviously I couldn't."

Suddenly it clicked in Suze's brain. "Wait, you remember?"

"Remember what darling?" She asked.

Suze didn't know what to say so she turned to me.

"And you remember?" I nodded.

A grin spread across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I hope the wait wasn't too long. **

**This story is coming to a close; I think there are only 2 or 3 chapters left.**

**I really want 50 reviews by the time a finish, so please help make that happen! It is Christmas after all!**

**Tell me if you loved it, hated it, laughed or cried...**

**Merry Christmas! **

**-Vampire pxiedust**


	14. Chapter 14

**Suze's POV**

Everything was as it should have been. I had Jesse- and he refused to leave my side- my parents remembered me, my brothers wanted to kill me again, and I was getting a new sibling (I had a sneaky feeling it was a girl). Jesse had revealed that I had been in a coma for three months, so the date was the same as when I slipped into the coma- weird right?

Apparently, that night I went into a coma because time was changing back to the way it should have been when I had existed originally. Jesse says it changed to the night that he was bought to this time zone- which was three months ago. So I was in a coma to let my brain recover from all of the traumatic events that had happened. I asked Jesse about everything that happened during the three months I was a ghost. He remembers every second of it!

"Are we still engaged?" I asked him, as my mother went to fetch the rest of my family.

"If that is ok with you," He murmured, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Except now I have a family I must tell, wait!" I remembered something suddenly. "Have you got a mirror?" I asked hurriedly.

Jesse immediately handed over a hand mirror. I looked at myself at every angle again and sighed. "We can't get married,"

He pouted, "Why not?"

"I'm not the twenty year old woman you knew before Jesse. I am the sixteen year old girl. I have to go back to school." I explained, tears wrenching inside of me.

He groaned, "I don't care, I want to marry you."

"Then wait two years, and then we can get married any way you want," I promised him.

"Deal!" He said clasping my hand and sliding on a gold band with a single diamond rose on the top. I squealed, "Oh my God, it's so beautiful, thank you!" I hugged him tight, admiring my ring.

He chuckled, "You like it then?"

"Well, duh!"

Then, my brothers walked in, I hid my left hand under the covers, they would be oblivious anyway, but it was better to take precautions.

"Well there she is our little naughty sister!" Brad- or dopey as I called him- taunted.

"What do you want Brad?" I asked, rolling my eyes and stroking Jesse's hair.

"What were you two doing the night you fell into a coma?" He asked, with every bit of sympathy he could muster up, which was vertically nothing.

I blush madly, feeling myself take on the image of a tomato, "N-nothing," I stutter.

Obviously, this was the only time in his life that Dopey had ever been smart and punched Jesse, lightly on the arm. "Nice one dude! It's about time my sister got some action, but you were either great or terrible since she did go into a coma that night..." Dopey realised what he had just said.

"Out," I said, pointing towards the room. He slumps his shoulders but does as he's told.

"Sorry about that," David says, slipping onto the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better," I smile at Jesse knowingly.

Jake moved forward stiffening as he sits on one of the plastic chairs.

"You ok Jake?" I ask as he leans his head back against the wall.

"Yeah just a little sleepy," He answers, starting to lightly snore a few moments later. I look to Jake for an explanation. Jake shrugs, "It's been a little stressful at our house at the moment, what with you, and mum being pregnant and jake took up longer hours just to avoid it all," He sighs looking back at his brother.

This triggers something in my mind, "How much effect have I left on everyone?"

Jake stirred in his sleep, moving more than he did when he was awake. In all of the times that I desperately trying to make my life perfect, I had never stopped to think about anyone but myself. And well, perhaps Jesse.

David shrugged, "Brad was fine, he wasn't all that worried-not that he wasn't distraught-but he doesn't want to show his emotions like he did with mum."

I nodded, I remembered hearing the story of how their mother dies; was she in a coma? I couldn't quite remember, but I know it had been an awful experience for them. "I spent every other day here with Jesse because I heard that the more you talk to someone when they're in a coma the more likely it is for them to wake up."

Grinning, I held out my arms and he leaped into a big bear hug. I didn't want to tell him that I hadn't ever heard him, but I was touched he loved me enough to do that. David hugged me very tightly; he didn't dare let go, I stroked his head comfortingly. "I'm not going anywhere David, I'm alive and nothing is going to take that away, someday I'm going to be an old wrinkly woman but I'll still be as alive as I am now."

He sniffled into my shoulder, "You're the best sister Suze,"

"Thank you David," I whispered in his ear- "Don't tell anyone this but you're my favourite brother." He chuckled and slid away but still held my hand.

"How is Andy?" My voice broke on his name.

"He's a little shaken; he didn't quite know how to react since he had only just found out about mum being pregnant." David explained.

Laughing, I rested my head back," Yeah, about that what do you think it will be?"

"I want it to be a girl; I know that sounds weird, but you are the only girl other than mum so it would be nice not for the house to plainly smell of farts- even if it has got better since you arrived."

I grimaced at that, I hated to imagine what it would have been like before me and mum came into their lives. "You know what David I have a sneaky suspicion you might be right."

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

Suze was released from the hospital a week later, although the doctors still didn't know what had triggered inside her body to cause such a dramatic event. I and Suze were still a couple, but we had halted the wedding until she was out of her teens. During the week, Suze and I had agreed that her parents didn't need to know until she was at least eighteen.

Mrs Ackerman was still not totally sure about Suze and me, with my being so much older than her. However, she had warmed to me when she saw everything I did to help Suze in her condition. I was very happy to see Suze back in her own home, in fact stepping into her room bought back so many memories of us together when I was a ghost. I can now remember every single time myself and Suze have spent together, whether rewritten or not.

Nothing had changed for Suze since she had died; everything was as it should have been, except for the three months that she had missed out on. Since he discharge from the hospital, Mrs Ackerman is persuading Size to go back to school. I know this must be nerve-racking for her because it has actually been over a century and a half since she had been to school. Knowing that she could remember school, was the reason I convinced her to go. She needed to fulfil her education now that she wasn't going to spend an eternity as a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

I felt light thing being thrown at my back. Groaning, I swatted them away and rested my head back in my hands. Muffled laughter could be heard behind me so I opened my eyelids a millimetre. CeeCee was making random signals at me whilst covering her mouth to avoid making any sound.

"What?" I hissed at her, she looked at me closely realising I was awake.

"Hot guy making a speech to the class today, saw him in the corridor." I rolled my eyes; no one was hotter than Jesse.

"You woke me up for that?" I moaned. She hadn't met Jesse yet, even though she knew of him, she didn't exactly know he was alive.

"Yes!" Her eyes bulged with insistence that I wake up. Annoyed, I straightened in my seat.

After my mother, Andy and even Jesse insisted that I return to school, I was really nervous. But I settled back into my old friend groups realising that nothing had changed. The bitches were still bitches, and my friends were still my friends. Paul was still well...Paul. I heard he took Kelly to the dance, dumped her the next day for some odd reason though, I was disappointed that I had missed it.

I heard the door open slowly at the front of the room and a series of gasps echo around me. He was pretty cute then. Before I looked up the teacher spoke in his slurred hangover ridden voice. "Mr de Silva, thank you for coming." No way, I peeked up through my eyelashes. Jesse had come into my class to speak.

After hearing the name CeeCee looked at me, I nodded once. Sighing happily she leant back in her seat.

Jesse shook hands with the teacher and searched the room. His eyes looked with mine and he smiled warmly at me, his eyes said hello to me and I instantly touched the engagement right that was now dangling from a chain around d my neck.

'I love you' I mouthed to him.

He nodded and blinked tell me that he loved me too. Everyone in the room now noticed this and stared between us. I found myself not caring and beginning to hang on to every word that was now coming out of his mouth. Our eyes didn't waver once; I knew that this lesson would be the best I'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone; because it is Christmas I thought I would give you an extra present as an early update. I wrote this especially dedicated to all my reviewers, I love you a lot!<strong>

**Please let me have my 50 reviews, there are two more chapters including an epilogue after this, please keep that in mind. **

**Tell everyone you know and mostly tell me what you think! **

**Oh and a lot of my reviews say that you are confused, if that is the case please tell me what you are confused about and then I can help you! If you don't want to sign the review- that's fine because I can always explain thing to you in my author's notes. Thank you. **

**Lastly: Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year if I don't see you before. **

**-Vampire pxiedust xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Suze's POV**

"Well Suze where did drag him up from?" Kelly spat at me as I went to greet Jesse in the breezeway.

"Hello to you too Kelly," I smile, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well? I mean don't tell me you two are actually friends I mean," She looks at Jesse and then back to me-"You've been in a coma for three months and, he's way to good for you."

I giggle, feeling Jesse's hand wrap protectively around my waist. "I assure you Kelly we are much more than friends," Jesse speaks in his smooth, silky voice, causing my knees to wobble. Her eyes bulge.

"How, why?" She stutters.

"Love is an extraordinary thing, don't you think?" I raise my eyebrows and pull Jesse away.

"Thank you so much," I say, kissing him on the lips, much to his satisfaction.

"You're welcome my love."

I watch as dozens of gossip hungry students gather around us. Rolling my eyes at them, I peck Jesse on the lips once more.

"But why are you here?"

"They wanted someone from my office to make a speech and I volunteered. I was keen to see how you are settling in again." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

Sighing, I pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine now. I'll see you at home."

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months later<strong>

**Jesse's POV**

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, leaping out of the sofa where Suze lay. "Ok thank you," I hung up.

"Who was it?" Suze mumbled into a pillow, I sat next to her a rubbed her back.

"Andy, your mum's in labour." I said slowly. She tensed quickly then leaped away, fumbling for her shoes and swinging the door open.

"Hurry up Jesse!" She screamed at me before running out to the car. I chuckled and slipped my coat and shoes on.

Twirling the keys around my fingers I unlocked the car where Suze was crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. "Could you be any slower?" She moans at me when the door opens with a beep.

"Probably," I grin.

She sighs, hopping in and slamming the door behind her. "You're lucky I didn't bring my car or I would be long gone."

"And you're lucky I even told you your mum is in labour," I pointed out and she slumped in the seat.

"I would have guessed," She mumbled.

"Uh huh," I flicked through the radio channels as she sighed. "Am I annoying you?" I smirk at her.

"No, I just can't wait to get there,"

Seeing that she is anxious I lay off our usual antics. I rest a hand on her knee squeezing it reassuringly. "Everything will be fine,"

She bites her lip, "I hope so." The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever, Suze's phone rang so I couldn't even talk to her, I tried eavesdropping on the conversation but I thought better of it.

"Who was that?" I question when she hung up.

"Jake, he's taking Brad and David to the hospital and we are meeting them there," I nod.

"You know this isn't going to be over in a couple of hour's right? It could last days."

Sighing, "Yeah I know."

I didn't know how to comfort her, I had recently got accepted to do a medical degree in a local university, and I thanked my lucky stars that it was local. I don't think I could stand to leave Suze for a few months at a time.

"Are you excited to have a new sibling?"

She nods. "Yeah, I love kids."

This shocks me a little. "Really?"

"Of course! I always wanted one."

I turn to face her smiling, she was looking out the window, and things were looking up for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

Trailing my finger along the window, I cleared away the dust bunnies. We were caught in traffic, but I could see the top of the hospital over a group of trees. My knees jittered with the nerves, my mother wasn't very young anymore and I heard that there could be more complications due to that.

Jesse had stopped messing around, and looked very serious as he drove. I could see the impatient look in his eye as the car in front drove slower that a snail. His thumb tapped the wheel repeatedly, giving a noise to the silence.

Finally the cars started moving again and Jesse quickly swerved right, driving straight into the hospital car park. The car hadn't even stopped before I had unclipped the seatbelt and placed my hand on the handle. Once the engine was officially off, I jumped out and sprinted to the reception area with Jesse hot on my heels. Shocked, the women looked at me as I gave my mother's details to her.

"Room 434," She told us quickly, "But please don't run." She warned. I nodded in thanks and walked quickly over to the nearest lift, holding it for two seconds as Jesse jumped in.

With the experience of the hospital, Jesse easily punched in the correct floor that leads to my mother. We waited in silence, watching the numbers on the dial change. As the doors slid open it revealed yet another waiting room, but there I saw my three step brothers. "Suze, Jesse!" They called, coming over to greet us.

"Hi guys," I said, slumping into the horrible plastic chairs. "How long have you been here?"

David shrugged, sitting next to me, "Only about ten minutes," I nodded, that was ok, we hadn't missed much. Jesse sat on my other side, taking my hand in his, stroking my palm with his thumb.

"What's the news so far?" He asked Jake who actually looked quite awake.

"She has had quite a few contractions but they are still quite far apart." He answered as Brad looked at him dumbly.

"Just pretend you know what that means," I say to him, picking up a magazine from the table and flicking through it.

I didn't know how long I had been reading but I looked up as young nurse walks in. "Who is here for the Ackerman family?" She asks, folding her hands together below her stomach.

We all stand up, "Is something wrong?" I fret, remembering the news Jake had given me.

"No," She reassures us, "But Mrs Ackerman would like to know who is here."

I look to each of the boys, "Can I go tell her?" I ask everyone, including the nurse.

"They all nod their heads and the nurse hesitates but reluctantly agrees.

I warn them to stay put and follow the nurse down the hall to my mother's room. "We haven't taken her into delivery yet," She whispers as the door opens. I see my mother with Andy holding tightly onto her hand. There is a machine strapped tightly across her stomach which looks bigger than ever.

"Suzie!" She cries as she sees me, holding out her arms.

"Hey mum," I whisper, pecking her on the cheek. "I just wanted to let you know we're all here."

She smiles up at me. "Who's all of us?" Andy asks, taking hold of mums hand again.

"Myself and Jesse, Jake, Brad and David," I list off.

"Well that's very nice of Jesse," And says, slightly surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked," I warn him, thumbing the ring that is dangling from my neck on a metal chain.

"Sorry," He looks down, sheepishly.

Before I can say another word, the nurse comes back. "You need to go back now," She smiles apologetically at me.

"Of course, bye mum and Andy, good luck!" I call as I walk out into the hall way and back into the waiting room.

Jesse stands up as I arrive, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Is she ok?" David asks, tugging on my wrist so I will sit down.

"She is absolutely fine," I grin.

The day went by slowly; the highlight was Jesse buying me a chocolate muffin from the food court on the ground floor. I ate it a little too quickly because of the nerves. We were all growing a little impatient now. I know Jesse warned me that it could take days, but it didn't exactly sink in. The hospital seemed to get a lot brighter as time went on because the sun was slowly setting outside. Resting my head on Jesse shoulder I decided to take the opportunity to sleep...

"Suze wake up," Jesse nudged me, causing me to slip away from him.

"What?" I snapped, straightening up and opening my eyes to the harsh lights. He stared at me innocently my motioned for me to turn around. Andy stood there looking red and out of breath. Sweat dripped down his face as he looks straight at me.

"Come see your sister," He says and I jump up- wide awake- and follow him towards my mother's room.

I turn back to see whether anyone is following, I can see Jesse hesitating in the waiting room. Walking back to him, I hold out my hand. "You're family now," He smiles, taking my hand.

We stroll down to the room hand in hand. "Here goes nothing," I say, walking in.

Wrapped in a pale pink blanket was a tiny baby with a bright red face. Grinning, I walk over to get a closer look, she was beautiful. Her eyes are firmly shut, but with all of the cooing, she yawns to let us know that she can hear us.

We all chuckle together.

"What's her name?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the baby.

Mum looks at Andy and he nods. She takes a deep breath, "Jessica Ella Ackerman," She says smiling at Jesse.

"But," He starts but my mother cuts him off.

"You saved my daughter's life and have shown this family nothing but your love for her," I wrap my arms around his waist and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"She was always going to be named after one of us," I whisper in his ear.

He laughs at this. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Chuckling, he tucks my hair behind my ear. "I seriously doubt that."

Andy coughs into his hand, startling us. "We also want the tow of you to be god parents," My mother continues.

We look at each other. "Mum, are you sure?"

"Of course, I know you two aren't going to separate any time soon," She gives me a knowing look, I gulp.

"Does she know?" Jesse whispers in my ear.

Sighing, I lean into him. "I guess so."

He chuckles, we'll talk about it later. "Mum, can I hold her?" She nods her head and hands little Jessica over to me.

I cradle her carefully, while Jesse looks over my shoulder. "Well little Jessica, we're you aunt and Uncle, also your god parents," Jessica opens her bright blue eyes and I gasp. She's so beautiful, I think to myself.

I hear Jesse sniffle, "Jesse are you crying?"

"If anyone is named after me, I'm glad she looks like you." He explains.

I laugh, cradling Jessica into my chest. I look over at my mum and Andy who look very proud. I can't help but think: will that ever be me and Jesse?

Looking back to his face, he is staring at me.

"What?" I smile.

"It suits you." I know exactly what he means.

In love, I press my lips delicately on his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you. Thank you! I got my 50 reviews! I love you so much! <strong>

**I am sorry I didn't have the story finished by Christmas, but that is a very busy time of the years for me so I didn't write ANYTHING! : ( **

**Ok, so keep in mind the epilogue is coming up soon, I am planning to write it in only ONE POV, let me know who you want it to be! **

**Do you like little Jessica? **

**I hope you had a great Christmas and have a very Happy New Year! **


	16. Wedding

**This is not the last chapter, please reader the authors note at the bottom for more info :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Suze's POV<strong>

This is it. My wedding day; the day that every woman looks forward to and dreads at the same time. I remember the day Jesse and I told the family. My mother had been thrilled of course, stating she had known for months (we didn't tell them until the day after my eighteenth birthday). To keep my mind off the hours to come, I focussed on that day, Andy's wide eyes and my brothers' rumbling laughter.

I turned, staring at myself in the wall mirror. My hair was curled to hang delicately by the side of my strong cheekbones. I touched it softly, running the curls around my finger feeling the hardness of the hairspray keeping it from drooping. Dropping my hands, I fingered the sharp silk dress that hung tightly to my curves. I knew many girls were very envious of the figure I held. Proud of it myself, I didn't waste it. The crystal white of the dress complimented my skin tone perfectly. Tentatively I reached behind my head, forcing the grip that held the veil in place to stay put. Swinging my arms back at my side, I caught my eyes suddenly. The green sparkled with excitement. Deep within them I saw a slight hinting of fear, but I ignored it. This is what I want. I remind myself over and over.

I heard the door creak open slowly, revealing my mother- cradling the sleeping Jessica- and Gina. They wandered in staring at me in awe. I smiled at them grateful for the distraction.

Placing Jessica on a chair, my mother walked over towards me. "Are you having second thoughts?" She wondered.

I look at her in the eyes, full of shock and surprise. She can tell I am deliberating what to tell her. "I just don't want to go through all of this and then ten years down the line ending up hating him because of something..."I sob into my hands as she wraps arms around me; soothing me, telling me to calm down; "Everyone gets scared, but you two, everyone knows that you will be happy forever." She stares at me, I laugh at myself. Of course we will we had been through so much; nothing could stop us now.

"Ok mum, let's get this show on the road," I whisper, attempting to clear up my makeup.

Half an hour later, Andy appears demanding that the girls get to the church. Jessica- who had woken up- followed them sleepily away, wandering aimlessly in her cute royal blue dress.

Andy looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Suze I know I am not your birth father," him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"You are close enough," I smiled, letting him escort me to the car.

Our car would leave a few minutes after mum, who took the bride of honour to meet the remaining bridesmaids at the church. The bride always arrived last therefore I took my time, tugging on the dress to fit inside the cramped lift.

Struggling, I shoved myself into the car, my flared out skirt springing up and covering my face.

Holding Andy's hand, he tried to sooth my jittering nerves.

We pulled outside the church to a photographer and the bridesmaids. "Hello everyone," I said happily, as was helped out of the car and straightened my dress. The four bridesmaids held flower baskets in front of them and led the way into the church scattering little petals on the aisle. Holding Jessica's hand tight in hers, Gina followed me down as Andy looped his arm through mine. We walked slowly to the wedding march.

All I could see at the end of the aisle was Jesse's shocked face. He stared at me, grinning endlessly. I smirked, focussing on his face to get me through the next two minutes. Jesse looked gorgeous in his tux, his hair flopping over his eyes, in a shy yet sophisticated manner. It took everything I had not to leap away and bound up the aisle towards him and flings my arms around his neck.

I fixed my face and finished the walk down. Aware of the staring eyes burning into my cheek. Don't look round, I warned myself. Many people thought I was pregnant due to my age and a blush crept up my face every time I thought of it. When it was time for the bride and groom to kiss, everyone awed, I was just thankful to move. The service was sweet but all that lovey dovey stuff crept into my system and I didn't want to deal with it. Additionally, I was very anxious as to how the rest of the day would plan out.

When it was time for everyone to join together and make their way back up the aisle I came face to face with Jesse. I smiled the biggest smile I capable of, staring deeply into his eyes. He held his hand out without speaking and I took it without hesitation. Luckily, it was August and wasn't cold out. Occasionally I would peak up to my left to see where he was looking. Mostly, he would be staring into space, keeping his head high. But one time, he was staring straight at me; I blushed violently and looked away. Eventually, I would be free to talk to him as much as I wished.

As time flew by we came out of our shell slightly. Occasionally, we would burst into fits of giggles, whispering things and questions guests we had never seen before. The day was perfect in every way.

* * *

><p>"Can please have the bride and groom on the dance floor please for the first dance?" The DJ asked the crowd as me and Jesse joined hands on the floor. People automatically bought out their phones and video cameras to video the dance.<p>

I smiled, looping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest. He danced rather well and I was aware of my mouth beginning to hurt from the continuous smiling.

"How do you feel Mrs de Silva?" Jesse whispered in my ear.

Sighing, I loosened up, relaxing away from my tense stance. "IIt feels great to hear that and it being official," We laughed, remembering the day of our meeting.

* * *

><p><em>Floating my way over to him, I stood in front of him grinning widely.<em>

_"Hello Jesse." I said with my words slurred, like I was purring._

_"Um, how do you know me?" He asked looking at my dress. _

_"My name is Suze de Silvia and I have been waiting a very long time for you."_

* * *

><p>"You thought I was insane when I told you my last name." I chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, but it wasn't fair for you to say that, so many thoughts were wising through my head at that time!" I grinned, thinking of my little game.

* * *

><p><em>I had to admit I was rather enjoying myself this was almost worth waiting one hundred and forty six years. There was no way I was going to tell them that my last name actually <em>_wasn't__ de Silva._

_I sat up straight (even ghosts couldn't slouch with a corset on)._

_"Who are you?" Father Dom asked._

_I laughed at his attempt to sound calm. "I already told him," I said motioning to Jesse, "I'm Suze de Silva."_

_They were becoming annoyed. "Well we're obviously not getting any information out of this one." Jesse sighed, crossing his arms._

_"Are you my sister?" He asked with hesitation._

_I scoffed, "I'm certain you wouldn't kiss your sister, not in the way you kissed me anyway." I dropped a hint._

_His eyes widened. "My cousin then? I was engaged to one of them," I smiled at him remembering Maria de Silva and how she got her true love to murder Jesse._

_"Do I look like Maria de Silva?" I asked in disgust. Despite me having live in the nineteenth century marrying cousins still did kind of creep me out._

_He opened his mouth, shaking his head._

_He looked sad and I felt almost guilty. I didn't know how they would take it when I told them my real name was Suze Simon._

_I went over to where he stood, and pulled him over to sit next to me on the bed._

_I touched his face, even though my hands were solid to his skin I couldn't feel any of the heat that was surly radiating of him._

_"I just got you back," I whispered out of guilt._

_He looked bewildered, "I have never seen you before Suze de Silva."_

_I smiled weakly, examining every aspect of his face, he looked so much better alive than dead. "Never is just ever with an N in front of it." I whispered using a corny line my teachers used to say to me._

_I cleared my throat and moved away from him_

* * *

><p>"It is unbelievable how far we have come since then!" Jesse said, shaking his head.<p>

"I know, I could never have imagined this is how everything would all work out," I said back, pulling him away from the dance floor after the song ended.

"Well I for one couldn't be happier," He murmured as he leant into to kiss me on the lips. Sensing camera flashes, I smiled and deepened the kiss.

Jesse pulled away a few moments later, much to my dislike. "We better get this party going," He whispered in my ear, dragging me yet again to the dance floor.

"Congratulations!" The crowd cheered as we made our way to the car; dodging the confetti and cowering behind our hands. Finally, we reached the car, clambering inside and resting back against the seats. Once Jesse climbed in the driver's side, I let out the breath I was holding.

"Congrats my Susannah," He murmured, kissing me again for good measure, before he started the car.

As the car began to drive away, I rolled the window down and stuck myself out of it. "Goodbye!" I screamed, waving my arm frantically.

I watched my brothers' cheering, Andy holding my sobbing mother, Father Dom nodding his head approvingly… I wondered inside if everything would stay the same…

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Congrats Susannah and Jesse! LoL. I wasn't going to originally put the wedding in but I stuck it in as a little thank you to all of you guys! <strong>

**As you may have guessed, the epilogue is about their future together, so let me know what you want in their future! **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, keep it up!**

**P.S. I have set up a poll on my profile page especially for my Bought back to haunt readers, please answer it for me! I would really appreciate it! (You'll understand it when you get there)!**

**-Vampire Pixiedust. **


	17. Epilogue

**1 Year later. **

**Jesse's POV**

Groaning sounded from the living room as I made the bed. "Susannah, are you ok?" I shouted, waiting for her reply.

"I'm fat; of course I'm not ok!" She cried back, and I let out a soft chuckle. Susannah was now eight months pregnant with our first child and I couldn't help but let a grin spread across my face every time I saw her. Finishing up with the bed, I picked up a glass from the night stand and made my way into the living room.

I found Susannah lying on her back, a bowl of popcorn resting on her inflated bump. Leaning over the back of the sofa, I pecked her on the lips. "Hello Querida," I whispered before forcing myself back up and walking towards the kitchen. Slamming the glass on the side, I scanned through our very empty calendar.

"Susannah, remember we need to go into town next week to pick up the baby clothes!" I shouted. Silence was returned to me until I heard a loud crash. "Susannah?" I rushed back into the living room to find Susannah frantically clutching her stomach, the popcorn sprawled across the floor.

"The baby," She squeaked, holding her hand out for me. I rushed over, clutching her hand to my chest.

"It's not due for another month," I said.

"I don't think it cares!" She screamed, clutching her stomach again in pain. Hurriedly, I sprinted to the phone and rang for an ambulance. Rocking Susannah, I waited anxiously for the ambulance, only soothed when the sound of sirens filled my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>24 hours later. <strong>

Lovingly, I watched as Susannah rocked our newborn baby girl. "What should we call her?" I soothed, stroking the baby's face.

"Angel," Susannah murmured to herself. Knitting my eyebrows together, I though carefully about the name.

"Angel?" I repeated.

She nodded her head. "Because that is what I should be, but I am lucky enough not to be. Well, we can't call her spirit so Angel is nice." Susannah explained.

"I like it- it has purpose. However, why don't we call her Angelica and call her Angel for short, so she has a name that perhaps she could refer to when she is older?" I watched as Susannah widened her eyes, I thought she hated it, until her mouth spread into a wide grin.

"I love it!" She gushed. "What about a middle name?" Her eyebrows furrowed, stuck for a name.

"Lucia," I murmured. "Angelica Lucia de Silva." It was just a suggestion. Lucia was a popular name from 1850 and it was always a name I had considered for if I had a baby girl. But somehow, it just fit.

"It's perfect." Susannah stated, beaming up at me. And at that moment I became the happiest man alive.

**Five Years later**

* * *

><p>"Susannah, wake up." I tapped my sleeping wife hard on the shoulder. Grunting she plucked the pillow from underneath her and covered her head with it, rolling away from me. Irritated, I threw it across the room and picked her up bridal style and placed her carefully on the floor.<p>

"Come on, we need to get Angel to school and Robin to preschool." Suddenly she was awake, sitting upright and clambering to her feet.

Robin was our little boy who had come along two years after Angel. I and Susannah were overjoyed with having a boy and a girl, thinking that we were the luckiest people alive. Although we had considered it, another baby was not in the picture just yet. Susannah is still tired from the fact that she has two children despite the fact that she is only just twenty five!

I ran down our wooden stairs to find Angel already playing with a Barbie in front of a terrible sitcom. Chuckling, I walked over, popped a kiss on her head and turned the channel over to something she would enjoy.

Suddenly, a cry swam through the house and I heard Susannah struggling with Robin in a bedroom up stairs. "Are you ok?" I called up.

"Yes! Just please fix us all some breakfast." She cried back. I did as I was told and sat down at the table with Angel, waiting for Susannah to bring my bouncing baby boy down.

To keep her happy, I sliced my toast in half and handed some to Angel. She took it with both hands and chewed on it slowly. "What do you say to Daddy?"

"Thank you," She grinned, tucking into the toast.

"Good girl." I said, buttering some toast for Susannah. I now worked as a doctor at the local hospital and it was the best job I could ever have asked for. Although the patients could sometimes be very irritable, I stuck it up and took every brought thing out of the day.

Slowly, I heard Susannah trotting down the stairs, Robin whining in her arms. Out of breath, she put him down and I handed her the breakfast I had prepared. She thanked me with a nod and went into her own private daydream.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later. <strong>

"Robin!" Angel cried up the stairs with an angry tone of voice. Pulled away from my work, I slipped off my reading glasses and exited my office and stared over the banister into the eyes of a very angry fifteen year old holding the hand of a clear faced boy.

When she saw that it was me, she quickly slapped her hand away and put on her innocent little act. "Hello daddy," She squeaked to me. Raising my eyebrows, I walked down to greet the boy.

"Who are you?" I grunted, not very happy with my daughter's choice. He was very broad shouldered and was fitted into a sports jacket. His blonde hair flicked over his eyes in a style that looked familiar to a poster of a boy in Angel's room.

"Hello sir, I'm George," He held his hand out for me and I reluctantly shook it.

"Daddy, I'm going out and Robin has stolen my phone" She accused.

Rolling my eyes I prepared myself for my daughter to have a fit that reminded me very much of Susannah. "No he hasn't," I reassured her. "Your mother and I confiscated it remember? After the last time you stayed out after curfew. And if I remember correctly, you are not allowed out for another two weeks." I told her before escaping the room.

From the kitchen I heard her troubled screams and found my very beautiful wife cradling our newborn twins, Harry and Vicky. "How are they doing?" I whispered, taking Vicky into my arms.

"Not too well, they won't eat." She complained. Smiling, I took a bottle from her hand and slipped into the baby girls, open mouth. After a while she let the liquid flow down her throat.

"There, well done baby girl." I kissed her forehead and handed the bottle back to Susannah. In that time she had managed to finish off with Harry and was rocking him to sleep.

I was in the process of letting Vicky drop off when Robin stormed in the room. "Mum, dad there's a weird man in my room." He started. "But more than that, I can see straight through him!"

Susannah and I stared at our son. There were always going to be some complications with being Bought Back to Haunt.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all of my reviewers! Please send me one last one to let me know what you thought of the end of my story, and please log on to my poll!<strong>

**I love you guys! **

**-Vampire Pixiedust**


End file.
